Transformers: Downfall Of Cybertron
by Aspiring-Creator
Summary: "Cybertron, our home, we cherished it, we celebrated it... we destroyed it. This world like many before us was torn apart by our struggle with Megatron and his Decepticon forces, I had once thought that our history was... as the humans would put it, squeaky clean. I was so wrong." My very first story and hopefully the first of many, constructive criticism is welcome. This is an AU.
1. Chapter 1: A Dire Situation

_The Long (and thankfully the only) Autho__r's Note:_

**Just to clarify a few things:**

**1) This is not representative of Generation 1, Generation 2, or any other current Transformers franchise, this is mainly based on my idea for a toyline and cartoon**** series**** called Transformers: Rebirth (otherwise known internally by me as Generation 3 or G3 if you prefer.) so if you're not a fan of some of the interpretations of these famous characters, all I can say is just don't be a jerk about it and move along, for those ****who are willing to accept a different interpretation ****of these 30 year**** old characters**** then welcome.**

**2) Like I said in the summary, this is my very first story and all constructive reviews are most definitely preferred and welcome, I will not be like some authors who tend to confuse legitimate criticisms for flaming and nor will I consider myself both the alpha and omega of authors and lastly, I will certainly NOT change an aspect of any of my stories just because one person doesn't like how a certain character is portrayed or if it doesn't fit with their tastes, if you have a suggestion for how to improve my style or how to improve my writing, those are welcome, if you don't like the story because of illegitimate reason like for example if I decided to kill off Megatron and kill him off for good in one of my stories, then I'm sorry but I won't change it, I won't be a George Lucas and add unnecessary changes but I won't change an aspect that you personally didn't like. **

**3) Don't expect updates to be ridiculously common like one chapter an hour or one chapter a day or a week. Chapters are done when they're done and they're updated when they're updated which means please don't leave a review that consists mainly** **of:**

_"Why don't you update, UPDATE DAMN YOU!"  
>- Random person that doesn't know how strenuous deadlines can<em> be  
><strong>I hope you understand.<strong>

**With that said, I hope at least most of you enjoy what I have to offer and I welcome you to the Downfall of Cybertron.**

* * *

><p><strong>Transformers: Downfall of Cybertron<strong>

**Introduction**

_Cybertron_:  
>A world that was torn apart by war, a war that claimed the lives of millions every year, a war that the heroic Autobots fought to end while the ruthless Decepticons fought for total domination of the planet and would not stop until their goal was met. It was not always like this however, long ago, Cybertron was the peaceful home world of the Transformers, machines that could think and feel just like the humans on earth and could change their form at will, read as we will uncover the mystery of what started the formation of the Autobot and Decepticon factions, the great war, and the two most famous military commanders of all time.<p>

**Ch. 1: A Dire Situation.**

* * *

><p>(<em>Iacon: 20 million years ago<em>)  
>"I'm done lugging this scrap around!" said a black and red robot, the robot had armor all over his body and a blue visor, he was complaining about carrying what appeared to be a crate filled with tools of various shapes and sizes, another robot was walking alongside him. The other bot had a dark midnight blue scheme with orange highlights and was groaning at his partner's constant whining.<p>

"Come on Stinger, you know how important it is that Alpha Trion gets his tools, I mean really, where do you think we would be without Trion, he practically gave us a home, that has got to count for something." Stinger was clearly not amused as after his partner finished, he put down the crate and started ranting.

"Oh you're so right, Sentinel, in fact, if you appreciate Alpha Trion so much, why don't you just interface with him already, I mean you're so clearly yearning for his sp…" Sentinel had cut Stinger off as he viciously slammed him against the wall, making a dent in the structure before he spoke.

"Listen and listen good, I don't care how much you don't like your job, but you should at least realize how important it is rather than complain about it like a little, spoiled scrapling, if I hear one more snarky remark come from your auditory speakers, I will…"

"STINGER, SENTINEL, MY TOOLS!" A voice rang through out the halls.

The two guards immediately stood at attention to salute the bot in front of them, The robot had a king-like appearance with a very regal looking body that had what appeared to be two wings folded down like a cape of some sort on his back, his face had a look of disgust as he had just witnessed his two guards getting into another one of their ridiculous confrontations and this one happened at the worst of times as Trion was critically injured

"I have no time to deal with such childish insolence." Trion said with a groan, Sentinel managed to regain his composure "Sir, what happened, who did this to you?"

"Nova Prime."

"Nova?! But sir, are you sure he was the one who did this?" Sentinel said as he examined the big gaping hole in Alpha Trion's stomach, Trion calmly put his digits into his stomach, steeling through the ice cold spike of pain as he tried to stop a pinkish fluid from gushing constantly out of his wound while he simultaneously tried to prepare his words carefully

"If I hadn't saw it with my own two optics, I wouldn't even be telling you right now would I? Come on Sentinel, help me I'm way too weak to continue standing for this extended period of time. Stinger, get my tools, and hurry I lost my T-cog in that fight, I'm a few 20 mini-cycles away from collapsing, bring me Ratchet, as I will need him to repair the damages while I work."

Sentinel quickly obliged "Right away, commander." Sentinel took one of Trion's arms and slung it over his shoulder, leaving Stinger to get the tools,

"Mark my words Alpha Trion, someday you will be answering to me." muttered Stinger as he was carrying the tools to the workshop. The workshop was dimly lit and had various operating tables strewn across, one of which had a white and red robot with green accents on the knees right beside it.

"What is going on Trion, where are the other Primes?" asked the robot, Trion coughed up energon before he spoke

"What other Primes? Nova killed them all, I barely managed to escape, Ratchet, he ripped the T-cog straight from my body, I can barely stand and yet I have work to do, so old friend I am requesting medical attention while I work on the next two cybertronians that could carry on my legacy when I finally go offline." Ratchet put his hand up to his chin, pondering over his choices and then finally decided.

"While this is incredibly dangerous, the direness of the situation leaves no other choice available, I will get started on the medical procedures." Ratchet led Trion to the operating table and then Trion started to work as did Ratchet, the two worked vigorously for a good 40 minutes and then Trion (with his wounds repaired) explained his two creations.

"These two will be my successors." Trion then showed Ratchet the first one which was a red and blue robot with a head that had a very Spartan inspired helmet "This one shall be named Orion Pax, I hope that he will take over the historian duty from me." he then showed off the second one which was a robot that was colored white with red and blue accents on the arms and legs and a head with antennae "This one will be Ultra Magnus, I built him for military purposes, he will be our new commander."

Ratchet was clearly puzzled by what his commander had said so he questioned Trion soon after he had finished. "But sir, I thought you said that all Cybertronians should have the option to choose what position they want, in other words you promoted the idea of free will."

"Yes I did say that," Trion answered, "However I feel that these positions are the only ones best suited for these two, especially since they will be carrying on my legacy, I understand your concern old friend but you do have to realize that the thought of someone as dangerous as Nova could shake the very foundation of Cybertron." Ratchet was going to question Trion further when all of a sudden, a loud "BOOM" was heard as the workshop doors flew right off of their hinges with a chilling voice echoing behind the smoke that shook Trion to his core as he recognized his aggressor.

"Running away, huh...tsk, tsk now was that how the great Alpha Trion won his battles or were you just keeping up an act?"

Trion looked behind Nova and could barely make out what looked to be two lifeless bodies that were once his friends, his protectors. All of this filled Trion to the brim with rage as he planned his next move.


	2. Chapter 2: The Two Titans

**Ch. 2: The Two Titans**

* * *

><p>Alpha Trion merely spat on the ground in disgust after regaining his composure at the site of Nova Prime, the traitor, just standing in front of what was left of the workshop entrance with a smug grin on his face. Alpha drew his sword, "Ratchet, finish up my work on those two, I'm ending this...now." Ratchet was flabbergasted at his friend's clear foolishness about this situation as even though he had known Trion to be the brave type, he had never recalled him going out to fight regardless of being critically wounded. Ratchet desperately tried to convince Trion to back down.<p>

"You cannot be serious, your condition is...unsettling to say the least, I would recommend letting your guards handle this one." Right before Trion could give his reply, a voice had rung out from behind Nova.

"EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING, TAKE THIS YOU PIECE OF SLAG!" Sentinel boomed as he slashed Nova across the back with his sword, only to have his booms of anger quickly turn into shrieks of pain when he felt a white, powerful hand ram right through his chassis with various wires and coils sticking out the back of his right chestplate.

"My, my Trion, your guards are quite the...interesting bunch or should I say guard." Nova said with an almost monotone voice like he considered Sentinel and Stinger as being nothing but pawns in a game of chess, Nova then lifted the injured Sentinel off of the ground and whispered to him, "Go on you little cog, state your allegiance to me and you just might survive." Sentinel said nothing, the silence continued for a few seconds until Sentinel gruffly muttered

"Frag off."

Nova just chuckled "Oh we can't have that now can we." and right as he said that he slowly engraved his digits right into Sentinel's optics, feeling the spurts of light pink liquid spill out onto his face and chest and then he dropped him, with about as much care as someone would have for a gnat.

Alpha Trion charged at Nova with the speed of a minibot as he snapped "YOU TRAITOR!" a loud "CLANG" was heard as Trion's blade met Nova's arm, Trion was shocked, the blade hadn't even made a chip in his armor, it was as if Nova had the strength of the great Primus himself.

"I don't believe it," Trion thought, "this was the same Nova that came to me for guidance, the same Nova whom I trusted all of those cycles ago, the same Nova that was next in line to replace me, what the pit happened to him? Grrr, I can't focus on that, he needs to pay for what he has done." Trion then launched his fist right into Nova's stomach, which was then returned with a kick to the face by the former Prime. As they exchanged blows, Ratchet was nervously cycling through his options.

"What can I do, I would love to assist but none of these tools are made for combat and even if they were, by the looks of it Nova would just shrug it off." Ratchet then cursed under his breath, "Frag it Trion, I'm a doctor, why can't you ever fight somewhere away from the med-bay as to not risk a repeat of the 'Kaaba 5' situation." Then, as if the great Primus had spoken to him right there, an idea came into his memory banks, "Of course, the successors, but which one should I awaken, doesn't matter, I have to work fast otherwise Cybertron will not have a future." Ratchet then rushed for the ancient Cybertronian library while hauling the two stasis locked bodies of Orion Pax and Ultra Magnus over his shoulders.

"Looks like you lead a whole band of cowards Trion." Trion then felt a sudden sharp pain in his side as Nova thrust his knee right into his ribcage, while Trion clutched his aching dented ribs, Nova took the opportunity to rush after the escaping Ratchet. Ratchet could only grunt as he felt Nova's feet find a nice, small piece of footing on his face which sent him careening toward a nearby wall causing him to drop Magnus and Orion, Ratchet groaned as he saw the left side of his crest shatter into tiny metal shards that ended up resting on his chest. Trion tried to rush to Ratchet's aid when he saw a bright light flash by his right optic, he quickly spun around only to find Stinger holding a blaster at optic level with Trion

"Stinger... wh-" "Shut your audio processors you old crank, I'm done being your servant ya hear me, DONE! When Sentinel went down, I couldn't help but jump at the chance to finally put you out of your misery" Stinger spat with clear malice for his former commander, Trion wanted to focus on Stinger but his mind decided against it.

"I have to ignore him for now," Trion thought "As...shocking as this is, Nova will most likely kill Ratchet if I don't do something." Alpha Trion made a B-line towards Ratchet when he felt the hot spike of pain pierce his ankle joints.

"Don't you fraggin' ignore me, don't you dare try to ignore your own damn demise!" Stinger yelled as he slowly trudged toward the now limping Trion, Trion then realized that Stinger was most likely right. He was trying to ignore the fact that he was going to die along with Cybertron.

Trion just stood still and with a depressed monotone voice, he just muttered "Go ahead, kill me."

Stinger just let out a roar of laughter as he knocked his commander down and right afterwords, planted his foot on the broken leader's back. "As if, I love my kills to be challenging, you aren't worth a single credit."

"Challenging kills huh, then you're going to love me."

Stinger froze in terror at the sight before him, Ultra Magnus had awoken on his own and he was staring directly at him with piercing light purple optics that had about as much sympathy as a cold blooded murderer. Stinger stammered as he spoke, desperately trying to maintain a cool head "Ho-how d-di-di-did y-you..."

"How did I wake up?" Magnus interjected, "My sense of justice perhaps, the fact that you wouldn't shut up could've been a factor."

"Sh-SHUT UP!"

"What happened to all of that bravado, I take it that was just simply because of the fact that Trion was helpless against you, I presume."

Stinger then started pondering "Speaking of Trion where did he go anyway." Stinger got an answer immediately when he felt a leg sweep him off of his feet and caused him to fall right flat on his aft which was followed up by a punch that decimated his visor and knocked him into stasis

"And stay there." Trion said as he then turned to where Ratchet was and what he saw was enough to put a huge dumb grin on the experienced warrior's face, Ratchet and Orion Pax had Nova pinned against the wall with the two of them grabbing hold of each arm in order to keep him from shaking free and Nova certainly did try, Trion approached Nova with caution as Ratchet asked

"Should we... arrest him?"

Trion merely shook his head "As much as I hate to say it, yes we should, he deserves a fair tri-" Nova had made one last effort to try and kill Trion by thrusting his hand into his stomach and ripping out what looked to be a metal casing of some sort that caused Trion to howl in agony.

"YOU WILL FALL!" Nova yelled as he then crushed the casing into a million little pieces and right at that moment, Trion's lifeless body collapsed onto a pool of his own energon and just when Nova was about to turn his attention toward Ratchet and Magnus, a flash of light had filled the room, once the flash was gone, all that was left of Nova's head was dust as Sentinel lowered his blaster pistol with a gruff mutter

"That...was..for... my optics and my commander you ungrateful monster.", Magnus quickly scooped up the remains of both Nova and Alpha Trion as he stated to Ratchet.

"I will give these two a proper burial, once that is done I will begin my military training right after." Orion then tried to inquire his older brother.

"Let me come along Magnus, I can he-"

"Sorry Orion, but no, you need to practice sorting out our history remember?"

"*sigh* Yes brother." Magnus smiled once he saw the downed face of Orion.

"Hey don't worry about it, you did a good job holding him down back there, I really appreciated the help and I think that should be all that matters to you." Magnus then took off with the two corpses in hand and after this moment had passed text appeared on the screen that read 'HISTORY RECREATION COMPLETE: PLAY AGAIN?'. Orion shut the holofile and just sighed as he thought to himself

"I wish I can be more than just a librarian, but in time I guess." Orion was about to place the holofile onto its shelf when he witnessed the whole set up come crashing down.

Orion cursed to himself as he looked down at the mess that he could swear was staring at him if it had optics, however his anger turned into curiosity as when he went to clean up the mess, he found a gold holofile labeled "Gladiatorial Arena: Final Round, Megatronus Vs Cognito" Orion looked for holofiles in the mess similar to the one that he was currently looking at and was pleasantly surprised when he found 15 more very similar holofiles which after he saw these bits of Cybertronian history, Orion had gotten the idea to become the partner of this Megatronus and he hoped this would help him join the military and show his brother that he is more than just a historian.


	3. Chapter 3: A Brutal Adversary

**Ch. 3: A Brutal Adversary**

* * *

><p><em>(Cybertron Gladiator Arena: 10 years ago)<em>

"Femmes and Gentlebots! Welcome to the final match of the 200th annual Cybertron Gladiatorial Games!" Applause had rippled throughout the audience as the announcer finished announcing what might be at least to their knowledge, the most intense and exciting event that they had witnessed in years.

"What could this match be?" A young black bot asked his friend, "Who will be competing, who are these titans?" the yellow bot just giggled before he gave his reply.

"Ironhide calm down, they haven't even announced the combatants yet, who knows what we might see tonight."

"I'm excited 'Bee, I mean, I live for these games."

"More like you live for the geek-out factor."

"It's best you stop talking right now."

"Alright...hothead."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The two quieted down when the announcer made a hand gesture that signaled to everyone to silence themselves for he was about to make his next announcement.

"Our first combatant is special, this newcomer has pounded his way from the ghetto and into super stardom, he has got the scars to show for it and he is a rising star in the world of these games, everyone give it up for... COGNITO!" a giant gate at the left side of the 300 foot long circular arena dropped down to reveal the huge monster of a bot that Cognito was, Cognito was most definitely a bot from the ghetto as he was sporting several scars across his torso and head with one of the most defining features being that a huge diagonal chunk of his chestplate was missing which revealed his spark chamber, he had two short swords that were unique in the fact that they were attached to his arm by a chain, he had a dark rusted orange scheme with very light purple accents in each of his joints and his head had a device around the face that allowed him to talk for his jaw was ripped off many years ago. The audience went insane for this newcomer for a few minutes until the announcer made what could possibly be described by many as one of the most exciting announcements that Cybertron had ever seen in centuries.

"Our second and last combatant is a hardened veteran, he has been the champion for more than 20 years with over 200 victories under his belt, he is the one, the only... MEGATRONUS!" the crowd's chants synced up perfectly with Megatronus's crashing footsteps. Megatronus, while not as big or scarred as Cognito, was most certainly no weakling, Megatronus had a basic light gray scheme with slight accents of blue, he also had a black helmet along with yellow eyes that stuck out in the dark hallway to the arena. Ironhide couldn't contain his excitement any longer as he let out a string of cybertronian curses which made Bumblebee groan as he covered his auditory receptors

"Holy fragging slag, it's him, it's the real fragging Megatronus, holy scrap."

"Yeah it is alright, now sit your aft down and watch the fight." Bumblebee grumbled as he slowly lowered his hands. The two fighters approached each other with Cognito making the first move with a voice that was filled with nothing but pure disrespect for the veteran champion.

"I've tore through several bots bigger than me so what do they do for my next opponent? They send a puny slug like you, here is a tip old man, it's best to walk away now for I don't play nice when it comes to weakli- OW!" Megatronus had interrupted the nonsense with a good punch to the face and his retort.

"Are you going to keep yammering on or are you going to fight?"

Cognito's violet optics lit up with rage "I'm going to FIGHT!" and with that battle cry, Cognito made a charge for Megatronus as he drew his blades, Megatronus stood there as if he was wanting Cognito to hit him. Finally when Cognito was four feet away, Megatronus slid his fist back into his arm, revealing a yellow mace, crafted from the energon within him and just moments after he revealed it he swung with such force that Cognito's blades were shattered into pieces right in before his optics.

Cognito bellowed with anger "HOW IN THE... WHAT DID YOU... THAT IS IT, DIE!" Megatronus was caught off guard by the rookie's burning fury but not for long as he saw two massive fists heading straight for him, Megatronus managed to stop the both of them with the chain of his mace, when his and Cognito's face were touching, he could feel the radiating heat of his anger boiling to an extreme degree, that is when Megatronus came up with his next move. Using the chain of his mace, Megatronus wrapped it around Cognito's arms and began to pull, but Cognito caught wind of his plan and unleashed his own.

"You think you're so clever huh? Well I got the perfect strategy to pop your bubble." right after Cognito had said that, his body began to change shape and in one "chi-chik-CHA-CHA-CHAK" his body had taken the form of a huge battering ram that was ready to mow Megatronus down "BWA, HA, HA, HA!" Cognito laughed "HOW DOES IT FEEL BEING HELPLESS TO A ROOKIE, CHAMPION?! I HOPE YOU'RE PREPARED FOR YOUR DETHRONING!" Cognito then revved up his wheels to prepare for the victory that he was about to claim. Megatronus let out a hearty laugh.

"How foolish of you to believe that a mere transformation would be enough to take me out, I've just about had it, your idiocy was funny before but now it is nothing short of irritating." Megatronus then roared his next sentence "GO AHEAD, TRY IT FOOL!" Cognito rammed into Megatronus head on, with Megatronus using all of his strength to hold the massive gladiator back. Ironhide was frustrated with this turn of events.

"What is Megatronus doing, has the crank gone senile in his older years."

"Shh.." A fan echoed as they were trying to pay attention to the fight, Megatronus then did something no one expected, he grabbed the sides of Cognito's vehicle form, the sides where his arms were tucked away and ripped the arms clean off of their joints, Cognito howled in pain as he returned to his robot form, Megatronus threw the limbs to the ground as he said his next sentence.

"Now it is my turn."

Megatronus then slammed his fists on the ground as he transformed into a huge tank, Cognito was to busy focusing on his wounds to focus on the faint yellow glow emanating from the barrel of the tank turret, once he regained his bearings, it was too late, Megatronus fired a yellow beam of energy that penetrated his spark chamber effectively extinguishing the rookie's life, the crowd went silent as the color of Cognito's optics began to dim until they were nothing but a pitch soulless black as he fell to the ground, Megatronus returned to his robot form as the crowd erupted in a single phrase.

"ALL HAIL MEGATRONUS!"

The announcer then began his praise.

"INCREDIBLE! Cognito stood no chance against this nimble veteran, and he was double the size too! Once again Megatronus never ceases to amaze us, everyone I would just like to say thank you for coming and have a brilliant night!"

* * *

><p>Orion rushed right out the doors of the library after watching the holofile after he remembered a very vital piece of information from two weeks ago. The gladiatorial games were returning for one night and Megatronus was participating and due to the fact that this was a one night only deal, there was no admission fee.<p>

"Thank Primus for being on my side." Orion said as he transformed into his vehicle mode, Orion then sped off into the night skies of Cybertron to make his new found dream come true.


	4. Chapter 4: A Fine Partnership

**Ch. 4: A Fine Partnership**

* * *

><p><em>(Cybertron Academy: Present)<em>

"Now remember, the first rule of combat is to never turn your back on the enemy, everyone got that?" Ultra Magnus said as he looked out of his podium at the many recruits, he especially was paying careful attention to one particular warrior who was known for having a hard aft attitude, Magnus directed his next sentence toward that recruit. "I especially hope for you to have gotten that Ironhide as your training has come to be most...troubling, I hope you to take measures to reduce these setbacks in the future."

"I am on it, Commander Magnus." Ironhide said as he gave his salute.

"I surely hope so, your training begins n-hold on, I am receiving a message from HQ." Magnus flipped up a small panel on his wrist which lit up with the face of the Cybertron High Council member, Sentinel Prime, who is looking much better since we last saw him in his encounter with Nova, almost all of the damage he suffered from the battle is gone and now he has brand new optics to make up for the ones he lost. Magnus was the first to speak "What is it commander? I know you've been uneasy since the whole Nova fiasco but this is getting ridiculous, I told you several times that Nova is gone and that there has been no future threats since then so what is it now?" Sentinel pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"Magnus there is no reason for that attitude since what I have to tell you is important, your brother Orion is not at the library."

"Not at the library, but that is impossible, his shift hasn't even ended yet so why isn't he ther...oh no." Sentinel was concerned about Magnus as he saw a very sudden change in expression.

"Magnus? Magnus are you alright?"

Magnus quickly responded with a very angry tone "I'm fine commander, I just...I have to go before my brother does something so fragging stupid."

"Oh, I forgot to menti-" before Sentinel could say anything more, Magnus angrily crushed his communicator as he quickly stormed out the door of the academy and out into the streets of Cybertron. The recruits were dumbfounded by their leader's sudden change in attitude, one particular recruit questioned Ironhide about what he just witnessed.

"'Hide, what do you think came over the commander?" Ironhide rubbed his chin as he pondered over that very same question.

"I don't know Bumblebee, but I ain't gonna waste my time sittin' on my aft, I'm gonna find out myself." Right after he said that, Ironhide transformed into what looked to be a futuristic SUV type of vehicle as Bumblebee desperately tried to stop him.

"Come on, don't be an idiot, Magnus would probably want us to stay here and train. After all, from what I've heard, it is a personal matter that we and I repeat WE should not try to even dip our toes into." Ironhide just scoffed at his yellow friend's concern.

"You wanna stay here? Fine, but I'm doing somethin' about this." and right after he said that, Ironhide sped off after Magnus, leaving a trail of optic-blinding dust in his wake, Bumblebee merely sighed as he transformed into a sports car type of vehicle to go after his friend.

"He never listens, like at all." Bumblebee thought as he drove out the door at blinding speeds.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the Gladiatorial Arena<em>

"Femmes and gentlebots, I thank all of you for coming to this one night only event as let me tell you my friends, this is one night you will never forget. In this old, busted arena, there used to be many civilians, coming far and wide across the galaxy to witness warriors of many different shapes, sizes, genders, and skill sets battle it out... but unfortunately those days had ended when Cybertron law deemed it illegal 5 years ago, calling the sport phrases like 'uncivilized' and 'monstrous.'" The crowd immediately started booing after hearing this bit of information until the announcer quieted them down, he remained silent for a few minutes and then he started again "BUT, thanks to our adoring fans and our various champions. We have managed to work out a deal with the government where if we tinkered our rule set and if we had the proper funding, that the games would be able to come back for one night and that if we have a huge turnout on that night then guess what? They said we could then come back FOR GOOD!" the audience roared in applause after the announcer had walked off of the stage and into a small door that carried two combatants, one of which was the famous Megatronus but the other was a tall, somewhat lanky bot with colors consisting of white, red, and blue with yellow highlights. The announcer approached the two warriors with a single simple phrase.

"You're on, go give the crowd a show to remember." after the announcer left, Megatronus smirked as he looked to the bot next to him.

"You ready for our grand return?" The other bot looked to Megatronus and grinned.

"Come on, what do you think?" Megatronus shot a glare towards his partner and spoke.

"Don't take me for a fool, I remember your constant bouts of clumsiness during our fight with Cliffjumper."

"Oh come on Megs, you know that won't happen again, I've been training for a lot longer since that time and plus I'm surprised you even remember your opponent's name."

"I feel that it is necessary to remember the face of your enemy since you never know when they might fight you again but to put it rather bluntly, you've still haven't acknowledged the other 100 clumsy bouts out of my 200 victories."

"Just shut up." The two bots then made their way out onto the arena as the announcer began his usual spiel

"HERE THEY COME NOW! THE BRUTAL TWO! THE MASTER AND THE CLUMSY! PLEASE WELCOME MEGATRONUS AAAAAANNDDD CY-KILL!" the crowd then noticed the two coming onto the arena and once they did, the roars of applause were so deafening to the auditory receptors that Cy-Kill re-calibrated them just to make sure that they still worked. "AND NOW FOT OUR CHALLENGER WHICH I HAVE TO SAY FOLKS! IT IS SOMEONE SO UNIQUE! IT SHAKES THE VERY FOUNDATION OF CYBERTRON! PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR..." Ultra Magnus had just made it before they announced the challenger so when he heard front-and-center who was competing, his anger practically exploded "...ORION PAX!" the announcer finished as he left the stand in the middle of the arena.

* * *

><p>Orion barely had time to walk out on the battlefield when he heard his brother calling.<p>

"ORION, WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING!" Magnus jumped out into the arena and started stomping towards his younger sibling, the announcer tried to play it off as something that was planned from the very beginning.

"Looks like we have a surprise gue- OOF!" he uttered mid-sentence as Magnus pushed him to the ground while simultaneously moving towards Orion. Orion was calm, but most certainly was visibly shaken as his much taller brother moved towards him, Orion desperately tried to prepare what he was going to say but his brother just wouldn't have it.

"Magnus, I...I was just trying to-"

"TRYING TO WHAT!" Magnus interjected "TRYING TO BECOME CYBERTRON'S BIGGEST IDIOT?!"

"Magnus, if you would just-"

"WERE YOU DESPERATE TO DIE?!"

"Well no, I *sigh*, will you please just let m-"

"I'VE GOT IT, MAYBE TRION JUST MADE YOU THAT WAY DIDN'T HE! HE JUST DECIDED YOU KNOW WHAT, MAGNUS NEEDS A BROTHER BUT NOT A SMART ONE, OH NO! HE WANTED A DUMB ONE TO TICK ME OFF!"

"Magnus, I beg of yo-"

"WELL HERE IS WHAT I THINK, YOU'RE...NO BROTHER OF MINE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FRAGGING MORON THAT WANTS ATTENTION, YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME AND IT WOULD SAVE ME THE TROUBLE IF YOU WOULD JUST DIE!" Orion went silent at that comment and so did the crowd, Orion tried to get his question out, even though his optics were clearly stained by the coolant beads running down his cheeks.

"Br-bro-brother, y-you don't mean that, do you?" the crowd could've never have predicted what Magnus would say next, Magnus swiped the microphone from the unconscious announcer before he said his reply.

"I do Orion, and now you..." Magnus raised his war hammer as he continued his sentence "...will..." Magnus's face suddenly flashed the same look of unrelenting fury he had before and just seconds later he screamed his final word "...DIE!"

"ENOUGH!" Megatronus, who had been watching the altercation before, had jumped in front of the sobbing wreck that was Orion as he tried to protect the young one, Magnus was all the more livid but he managed to refrain from yelling when he spoke to the gladiator.

"Step out of the way civilian, I don't want to accidentally kill you instead of this trash." Megatronus was baffled by the utter lack of emotion in Magnus's voice.

"I've heard of altercations between siblings but never have I heard of one actually trying to kill the other, what kind of monster are you?" Megatronus asked through grit teeth.

"Let me handle this." Megatronus turned to see that Orion, with a face stained with coolant, was standing straight up with his optics full of determination. Magnus then seized the opportunity to knock Megatronus out of the way as he raised his hammer in preparation of crushing Orion. The hammer came down hard, Orion immediately grabbed the handle of the hammer and with a mighty heave, ripped it out of his older brothers' hands and right after he did that, he launched a punch right into Magnus's gut which was then followed up with a uppercut to the jaw. Magnus stumbled but not for long as he charged towards Orion at breakneck speeds followed up with a transformation to keep the speed going, Cy-Kill made his move right then as he reached into his right thigh and pulled out a blaster that he had concealed from security, aimed at Magnus's wheels and then fired. The blast just barely hit its mark as Magnus was little more than 10 feet away when he finally peeled out into the wall of the arena. When Magnus transformed back into his robot mode, he still kept coming after Orion, this time with his own blaster which he used to injure Cy-Kill right after he revealed it, but his rampage wouldn't last long though as Ironhide and Bumblebee arrived in the nick of time and they immediately sprung into action to pin down Magnus, Ironhide kept his foot planted firmly on Magnus's back as he spoke.

"Stay down commander."

"GET YOUR FRAGGIN' MITS OFF OF ME SOLDIER, ORION IS MINE!" cursed Magnus as he continued to try and wriggle away from Ironhide's grip but quickly came to his senses once he realized where he was at fault, Ironhide was concerned when he saw Magnus's head suddenly droop down in a depressed manner.

"Commander Magnus, are you alright?" questioned Ironhide.

"He is, but not for long."

* * *

><p>Ironhide looked towards where he heard the reply and the mecha he saw was Sentinel Prime, standing right beside the injured Cy-Kill with a stern look on his face as he approached Magnus, he looked down at the military commander with disgust as he spoke.<p>

"What is the meaning of this Magnus? I thought the academy taught you to have extreme emotional disconnect with a situation and now you're threatening a civilian with death and your own brother nonetheless, I can't believe it. I mean, I knew you had a temper but this, this my friend is ridiculous. We will discuss this matter with the council later but for now, I hereby relinquish you of your military duties as you have made a complete and utter mockery of not just what we stand for, but your comrades as well. Do I make myself clear soldier?"

"Yes commander." Magnus replied solemnly.

"Good."

Orion was just walking away when Sentinel suddenly called him out.

"You come here." Orion nervously moved towards the High Council member. Sentinel eyed the young historian over very carefully and then he spoke his next sentence.

"Orion, is it?" Sentinel asked with great curiosity, Orion, with a quivering voice, finally spoke.

"Y-Yes sir"

"Are you alright son?"

"Yes sir."

"That is splendid, look I really have to apologize for your brother's psychotic episode, ever since the deactivation of your creator Alpha Trion, he has always had an issue with controlling his temper, but never have I thought he would go downright psychotic and for that I really do apologize."

"There was no issue sir."

"Oh but there was Orion, I can see it in your optics that you were shaken by these events." Orion quickly checked his face, he felt the dried coolant on his face which made him for whatever reason apologize.

"I'm sorry sir." Sentinel then quickly made his reply.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Orion, you were having a natural reaction to seeing your brother act in a way that you should've never witnessed at your age if not ever in your life." Sentinel then turned his attention towards Megatronus.

"I would like to personally thank you and your partner for helping out this young gentleman." Just as Megatronus was about to reply, Cy-Kill quite rudely interrupted his partner.

"Easy for you to say, that towering oaf shot my FOOT HOWEVER AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT THAT FRAGGIN' HURT!" Megatronus just turned to his partner with a look that said "Just shut up." and with that distraction out of the way, Megatronus continued what he was going to say.

"You're most welcome, me and Cy-Kill are always happy to help out anyone in need."

"Says the guy that killed a troubled youth in this sport." interjected Cy-Kill as he was clearly referring to Megatronus's controversial killing of Cognito. Megatronus just gave his partner a punch on the arm and then Sentinel decided to bring up an offer.

"Say I was wondering, how would you like to be our new military commander since with someone of your skill set, we might be able to win this upcoming battle and possibly avoid an entire war." Megatronus's optics widened after hearing this relatively unknown bit of news.

"A war?!"

"Yes, a war. It was a small bit of information that I was trying to relay to Ultra Magnus before he unfortunately cut me off. All we know at the moment is that this one is being started by some sort of bounty hunter that is unknown to us at the moment, we will keep you updated for when we have more information, but the main question is... will you join us?" Megatronus stroked his chin as he pondered this until an intelligent bit of encouragement from his partner helped make his decision as Cy-Kill said.

"Well think about it Megs, these games were entertaining but killing or injuring bots for personal gain. I've always thought we should put these skills to a much better use than what we are currently doing. But what can I say, it is your personal choice on the matter, not mine but I still think you should at the very least take mine into consideration." It was with those words in mind that Megatronus made his answer known.

"I will, but under one condition." Sentinel's curiosity peaked.

"And what would that might be?" Megatronus pointed towards Orion and Cy-Kill.

"I want these two to be my very first recruits."

* * *

><p>Sentinel looked very puzzled the moment Megatronus had stated his request.<p>

"I can certainly allow your partner to be involved in this but Orion? Are you serious, he is only a histor-"

"When I saw him face off against his own brother, I didn't see him as just a historian. What I did see was a warrior that was willing to fight regardless of relations or odds. I saw a warrior that actually knew exactly what he was doing, there is no doubt in my thought processors that I want Orion as one of my first recruits and not just a recruit, but as my own pupil. I surely hope that you understand my reasoning." Sentinel thought over this for a few seconds and then he gave his response.

"Very well, but I must inform you right now that you must show up quite early tomorrow as you must choose your five other recruits for this mission, got it?"

Megatronus gave Sentinel a salute, "Got it." Sentinel grinned as he turned towards the five.

"I bid you three farewell for I have unfinished business with this one here." said Sentinel as he gently lifted up Magnus by his back with Bumblebee and Ironhide staying behind and a few minutes later, Sentinel took off with Magnus in tow back to presumably the High Council trial room. Ironhide and Bumblebee decided to use this moment as an advantage to introduce themselves to the three warriors with Ironhide making the first move.

"It is an honor to meet you three, especially you Commander Megatronus, and if you were to be so kind as to permit me to introduce myself: I am Ironhide, my position is 'Weapons Specialist' and this is my friend Bumblebee, he is the 'Scout' of our group." Orion was the first to return the compliment.

"No Ironhide, the honor is all mine to have met the four of you and I cannot wait to be of use to the military." Megatronus just smiled as he set his hand on Orion's shoulder.

"Come on young one, let us return to my home considering yours might be under police investigation." As the five of them transformed and got ready to speed back to Megatronus's place of residence, Orion mentioned to his new mentor.

"You know, I have a feeling that this is going to be the start of a wonderful partnership." Megatronus couldn't help but grin.

"I think so too kid, *sigh* I think so too." and with those two sentences said, the five rode off into the night with the audience looking on in awe and wonder.

* * *

><p>But those feelings didn't last for long as the announcer (who had quite the dent in his chassis) finally woke up from stasis as he said.<p>

"Umm... WHO WON THAT AMAZING MAT- OW!" the crowd clearly did not want the announcer to spoil the moment as before the announcer could finish his sentence, every bit of the crowd was tossing completely filled energon cubes at the poor fellow.


	5. Chapter 5: The Trial

**Ch. 5: The Trial**

* * *

><p>(<em>Megatronus's Home: The Junkyard)<em>

"Welcome my friends to my humble abode." Megatronus said as he pointed to what can be likened to as being a hut as various pieces of scrap and junk were strung about alongside the "door" if you could even call it that, Ironhide was quick to judge as he uttered an insult.

"It's kind of a slagheap, Megatronus are you sure this is even safe?"

"IRONHIDE! That is not how we were trained to address our commanding officer!" Bumblebee yelled as he slapped his friend in the face, Megatronus merely grinned.

"I thought at the very least one of you might say that, watch the magic." Megatronus then flipped up a little rectangular panel on his wrist and inputted commands onto a little keypad and in just a few seconds, the hut and the junk around it had transformed into a 2 story mansion with everything a bot could ever hope for, including an oil bath on the outside. Orion was shocked.

"Pardon my language sir, but holy frag how did you even pay for this?" Orion sputtered in disbelief as Megatronus just giggled.

"Pay for it? Oh no, I actually built this from the ground up by using the various pieces of scrap metal around here along with a little bit of my winnings for the various provisions that I honestly couldn't find out how to build, like the oil bath for example." Megatronus then looked back to his left at Ironhide who was standing with mouth agape at the truthfully wonderful sight.

"Well?" Megatronus inquired "What do you think, are you impressed yet?" Ironhide spoke in a whisper.

"I think I had an overload." Bumblebee quickly shot a look towards Ironhide's crotchplate and stammered at what he saw.

"Uh... 'Hide, I think you did." Megatronus merely ignored them as he pressed a button near the large mansion door that was marked "Open/Close" and right after he did, the door shot open in a flash revealing a main room that was quite pleasing to the optic. Ironhide immediately ignored his current ordeal as he let out a squeal of joy at the sight of the main room. The main room was a fairly large area that included two what could be essentially considered couches on both the left and right sides of the room, a recharge station to the left of the door and finally a elevator in the middle of the room that Megatronus was heading towards as he motioned for the three new trainees follow him.

"Come recruits." Megatronus said, "There is something I want you to see." Megatronus and the three recruits headed into the elevator and in just three seconds after they walked in, the elevator doors shut and the machine launched the four upwards. After the ride was finished, Orion was amazed at the wonderful view of Cybertron's skyline that Megatronus's mansion provided, complete with a view of the Alpha Trion memorial statue at the top of the High Council building, the sight was so beautiful in fact that Ironhide had shed a single coolant tear that Bumblebee couldn't help but point out.

"Umm... 'Hide, you're leaking coolant." Ironhide just kept his attention on the sight as he spoke.

"Just shut up and let me have my moment man."

Bee chuckled "Alright, but I'm heading back to get some shuteye, hey Megatronus, are there enough for the four of us?"

"Yes," Megatronus replied "there is thankfully, I built the extras in case the single one I had went out and as my friends you most certainly have my permission to use them." Bumblebee rubbed his optics as he spoke.

"Thanks, I'm so tired right now that I think I might fall apart." Megatronus chuckled as Bumblebee headed back down the elevator along with Ironhide. Megatronus was about to leave as well when he noticed Orion, with coolant in his optics, looking out in a depressed manner at the High Council building. Megatronus set his arm around Orion's back as he spoke.

"This is embarrassing, I should feel no remorse for what my brother did but somehow I still do. It is like the weakness that is inside of me is breaking through my casing, desperately trying to put me down as the sniveling fool that Magnus considers me a-" Megatronus quickly turned Orion so that the two were directly staring at each other with a stern look on his face as he began his speech.

"Emotion is not a weakness Orion and I hope you understand that. Do I find what your brother did as deplorable? Most definitely, but at the same time I can recognize why he did it. He reacted out of anger, out of instinct, the warrior that he has become took over as he went from a kind and understanding sibling to a warrior that would stop at nothing until his enemy was dead. Trust me Orion, I have seen it all when it comes to these soldiers, it is the main reason why I actually had to give a thought about my decision to become a commander and it is the main reason why I stayed a gladiator all these years. I didn't want to become a cold, heartless warrior on the battlefield and yes, you may say that being a gladiator isn't much different as I have killed warriors before, but those were unintentional deaths, those were times where I honestly had let my anger get the very best of me. To tell you the truth though, I think I only killed about two warriors out of every 50 battles and nothing more, nothing less, but I did not let it get to me like these soldiers did, I made sure of it that I didn't lose myself when out of the arena. It is alright to worry about your brother as to be completely honest with you, I don't trust the council in any way, but that is just me. What I am more interested in Orion, is seeing you grow as not just a soldier, but as a person, I was impressed by your bravery when you faced off with Magnus, the way you held back the hammer was truly inspiring, I haven't seen anything like that since Cy-Kill when he faced off against me during the final match of the 47th annual Cybertronian Gladiatorial Games when he managed to pull me towards him by pulling the chain of my mace." Megatronus then wrapped Orion up in almost a fatherly type of hug when he saw the young one burst into tears for a second time that night and then he continued "Shh... it is okay, let it all out. There is no point to hold your feelings back any longer." this continued for about 2 minutes until Orion pulled away himself.

"Thank you sir, I... I really needed that." Orion said with a tiny smile. Megatronus playfully groaned.

"Oh come on Orion, you know me now and you're my friend. Please call me Megatronus." Orion gave a full embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay si- I mean... Megatronus." Megatronus then gave a full hearty laugh.

"We have a long way to go now don't we?"

"Yeah, we kind of do." Orion said sheepishly. Megatronus then took Orion's hand as he guided him to the door.

"Now come, you probably are much too tired right now to continue this conversation any further, so it is time to go and recharge." Orion nodded in agreement as the master and the student moved towards the elevator door with Orion giving a quick look back to the council building as he thought to himself "Good luck Magnus, I hope your punishment is at the very least as while I don't show it on the outside, I still do love you deep down inside." the doors then closed as Orion just smiled with the thought of recharging filling his mind.

* * *

><p>(<em>Cybertron High Council: Trial Room)<em>

"Order! Order!" Sentinel called out as the rest of the council looked out towards a single white robot with stasis cuffs around his wrists, Ultra Magnus was looking up with a face that was a mixture of awe and fear as the council eyed him over.

"Well." Sentinel said "You're on." Ultra Magnus then spoke his piece as he desperately tried to make sure that he was set free.

"If the council would permit me." Magnus began "I would just like to express my deepest regrets as this was certainly not what my peers would've expected out of a soldier, a commander nonetheless, I did it out of anger and I freely admit it. I would greatly appreciate it if you just strip away my commander duties and then I can move on." One council member, who was a kind of a whitish color with maroon highlights spoke.

"We have reviewed Sentinel's words cautiously and the council has made its decision. Ultra Magnus, for attempting to murder your brother and making an absolute fool out of the military force, we cannot in good faith let you go free, but since you were so polite and honest with your apology, we...will not grant your request but your punishment is less severe, Magnus, we sentence you... for torture." Sentinel then yelled out his response as he was baffled by what he heard.

"VECTOR! What the pit has gotten into y-"

"Silence!" Vector interjected, "I apologize for this Magnus, but I feel that this is the only form of punishment necessary for a crime as severe as this. But I hope you enjoy your new life in this armor after it is done." Vector then hit a button on his podium that opened up to reveal a large set of red, white and blue armor pieces with two large pylons being present on the shoulder pieces. Magnus was terrified.

"The armor is nice." Magnus said with the clear hint of fear in his voice "But please, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Magnus begged as two guards came to his sides and grabbed his arms. Vector just sighed.

"Sorry Magnus, these are the rules and we expect you to follow them as closely as possible, I hope this helps you to realize this fact." Vector said coldly as Magnus was dragged kicking and screaming towards Ratchet's old operating room, Sentinel immediately turned towards Vector with clear anger in his optics.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! THAT WAS SO UNCIVILIZED AND UNCALLED FOR!" Vector slowly maneuvered his head towards Sentinel with a blank expression.

"Sentinel... I taught you from the very beginning that the council does not take lightly to crimes such as this. I also taught you that, as the old saying goes, you have to crush a few slugs to reach the core of Cybertron. Isn't that right?" Vector said and right after he had mentioned that. Sentinel immediately sat back in his seat with nothing in reply, Vector just laughed, "You'll get it in time my friend, in time." Vector then smirked when he heard the shrieks of pain coming from behind the closed doors of the operating room as the council lights went dark.


	6. Chapter 6: Recruitment

**Ch. 6: Recruitment  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(<em>Megatronus's Mansion<em>)

"Rise and shine my friends, it is time for the recruitment!" Megatronus yelled out and immediately after he yelled it out, all three of his trainees woke up with Ironhide stretching his arms out in order to let out a yawn which led to him unfortunately decking Bumblebee in the face on accident which made the yellow bot squeal in frustration.

"OW! Damn it 'Hide, it is the same with you every blasted time." Bumblebee said while he casually rubbed the side of his head. Ironhide just shot a look at his yellow friend.

"Well EXCUSE ME 'BEE, I didn't know that you honestly gave a scrap about me hitting you on complete accident!" Ironhide yelled out with a glare.

"Well Ironhide, I wouldn't be ticked if it weren't for the fact that YOU do this every time!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T GET IN YOUR FACE ABOUT YOUR SLEEPING HABITS!"

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T, WE LIVE IN TWO DIFFERENT HOUSES YOU FRAGGING MORON!"

"THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE!"

"YES THERE IS YOU STUPID SON OF A GLIT-"

"OH WILL YOU TWO JUST INTERFACE ALREADY! I COULD HEAR YOU FROM WHERE I WAS SLEEPING FOR PRIMUS SAKE!" Cy-Kill interjected as he made it into the mansion after passing out onto the big pile of junk outside. Megatronus laughed as he turned to Orion.

"Tell me my friend, have you seen anyone as argumentative as this?" Orion let out a small chuckle before he spoke.

"Oh, I have Megatronus. I've seen some of my brothers' soldiers do the exact same thing actually."

"Really?" Megatronus inquired "Well I hope the military will be pleased with the fact that I plan on whipping those soldiers into shape and that their attitudes will be straightened up."

"Knowing you for the small bit of time that I have, it will probably be with a mixture of words of wisdom with a small bit of tough love."

"Yep, that sounds like me, although I'm no abusive father like some commanders, remember Decimus and how he was back then?"

"I saw the holofiles and all I can say is wow. That bot dropped the ball so hard."

"He did, especially with that drill sergeant, hardaft attitude he kept presenting."

"Oh my Primus I remember this one clip that showed him going up to this one rookie who wouldn't salute and h-"

"How he just took his foot, crammed it down the poor fool's throat and kept trying to make him plead for uncle and then when he asked why the recruit would not plead, his partner said..."

"'He can't speak you dolt, you have your foot down his throat.'" Orion finished and the moment he did, Megatronus couldn't help but crack up.

"Ha ha ha ha, then that fool was booted off the force just like that!"

Orion couldn't help but laugh himself as he attempted to prepare his reply.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... ha ha... ah that was so funny when that happened. On a serious note, I wish you luck on leading this military force, I'm sure that you will do well but it doesn't hurt to wish anyone luck. If it did then a pain in my side should appear right n-OW!" Orion shot a quick glare at Ironhide who had punched Orion right in his ribs, the hardaft quickly reeled back.

"What? I was... just trying to prove your point." Orion stared at him for a few seconds before he replied.

"Still could've done without the side pain Ironhide."

Megatronus chuckled before he started to make his way toward the door along with Cy-Kill, he motioned for his recruits to come along. With that simple hand gesture, the three trainees were off with Megatronus and in a few seconds after they went outside. They transformed and revved up their engines when Megatronus began to speak.

"Alright recruits, ROLL OUT!" He yelled as the five were then off to the military base with Orion being lost in his thoughts like he usually was.

"This is just plain amazing." Orion thought, "I am so excited to finally prove myself to Cybertron that I can truly do more than just record history. Brother, I hope you're listening because I'm about to make you eat your spark out."

* * *

><p>(<em>Ratchet's Old Operating Center<em>)

The room has seen much better days as there were sporadic splotches of rust all around the cramped space with the various bins that used to hold medical tools now being used as the holders of what could be described as "nightmare fuel in a box" as various energon stained body parts were stacked up in an haphazard fashion and in the center of it all was Ultra Magnus, in his new 'armor', with chains that had rusted hooks at the ends being embedded into his arms. Magnus was breathing heavily when all of a sudden a single yellow optic appeared in the darkness.

"You're awake and by the looks of things, the experiment went according to plan." The yellow orb moved closer to Magnus and then the figure revealed himself. The figure that was attached to the yellow orb was quite bulky with a purple scheme that wrapped all around his body with a lighter coloration being used to highlight certain aspects such as his chest. The only exception to this scheme was the head which was sort of rectangular with black wrapping around the single, creepy optic. Ultra Magnus was immediately filled to the brim with the fear that he once felt at his trial as he recognized just who this bot was.

"S... S.. Shockwave?! Who was the crazy crank that gave you a posit-" Magnus was cut off as Shockwave slapped him in the face.

"Now, now Magnus," Shockwave began coldly "you know as well as I that the logistics of calling someone that one insult clearly state that you would most likely get beaten by a council member for saying that and according to my calculations regarding each members' individual personality. It would most certainly be Vector that would be the one to inflict that pain."

"I don't give a single slag about your logic. JUST TELL ME ABOUT WHAT IN THE PIT DID YOU DO T- YOURAAGH!" Magnus screamed as Shockwave dug a blade straight into Magnus's side as he made a slow, grueling cut that seemed to last for hours with energon spilling quite rapidly onto the rusted floor beneath their feet. Shockwave let out a sigh before he spoke again.

"Relax, it will all be over soon. I am just removing these parts for as far as I can tell, they would be just a hindrance for when combat is involved. It is well advised for your sake that you keep quiet... unless, you're one of those strong, silent types of soldiers and in that case I can most certainly make an incision in order to remove your auditory speakers if you li-"

"ALRIGHT I'LL KEEP QUIET!" Magnus screamed and in just a few minutes, the strong warrior that spoke for his freedom in front of the council at his own trial... had become what can be likened as a scrapling that was having a nightmare. "Just please make it quick." If Shockwave had a distinguishable mouth, he would be grinning as he said his reply.

"Gladly, oh and Ultra Magnus. I'd be careful with this armor if I were you, the parts that were used for this were... 'donated' to me by my assistant who unfortunately had passed before he could see the wonderful creation. I bet Cognito would be thrilled to know what his parts were being used for." Ultra Magnus's optics widened in terror right after he learned what his armor was made out of. If he could scream, he would've, but he decided against it out of fear for what Shockwave would've done if he made any further sounds. Magnus just closed his optics as he prepared for the next incision.

"Orion..." Magnus thought with a single tear that was welling up under his left optic "please help me, I know you hate me at this point but please find the kindness in your spark to help."

* * *

><p>(<em>The Cybertron Military Base<em>)

"We're here." Megatronus said as the five transformed back into their robot modes and right after they did, they started to make their way towards the huge door of the military base but were stopped by one of the guards.

"Halt! State your business and make it quick." The guard ordered while keeping his blaster firmly rested against Megatronus's temples. The gladiator couldn't help but grin at the white and black bot that he immediately recognized as the former police officer Prowl.

"At ease Prowl, I am Megatronus, your new military commander and I am requesting to see my new recruits." Megatronus said with his arms outstretched in explanatory fashion. Prowl was baffled by the former gladiator.

"I believe you're mistaken my friend, Ultra Magnus is our commander and he should've returned by n-"

"Ultra Magnus was relieved from duty." Megatronus said "He was relieved for the attempted murder of this fine gentlemen right here." Megatronus then pointed to Orion as he revealed this bit of information to Prowl. The former officer stood there shocked for a good three minutes until he spoke again.

"My sincere apologies commander, I...I never knew that Ultra Magnus did such a thing. Let me get you set up." Prowl holstered his pistol and then flipped open his wrist communicator that lit up with the face of a bot that looked similar to Bumblebee, with the exception of his color scheme being mainly red with the outer red bits around his head being elongated just a bit farther down to his chin. "It is all clear Cliffjumper, it is just our new commander. I would like to request for you to open this door immediately." Prowl said with clear authority, Cliffjumper was clearly baffled.

"New commander?! What happened to Magnus?" Cliffjumper questioned "Did that grey guy kill him." Prowl rested his face against his palm for a few minutes before he spoke while Megatronus watched the ordeal with a small smirk, he was clearly amused by the fact that Cliffjumper didn't recognize him.

"First of all, it is very rude to constantly denote anyone that you don't know as a traitor and second, I'll explain about Magnus later just get the door open."

"... Alright, but I don't trust that guy one bit, have a feelin' he is gonna stab us in the back later."

"I think you just need to relax Cliff." Prowl said right before he flipped his communicator back down. In just few seconds the door opened to reveal a massive hallway complete with statues of the great Cybertron generals along the sides. Prowl guided the five to a wide circular door labeled "Recruitment: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY", Prowl inputted the commands onto a small little keypad and after he did so, the door opened, showcasing an empty room with a white backing. Prowl walked up to the small microphone that was in the center of the room, lifted the device up to his lips and spoke his command.

"All five recruits head to the main room immediately, I repeat, all five recruits report in." Prowl then set the mic back into its holder as he turned to Megatronus "They will be here in a moment." he said as he began to walk out and in about one minute, the room was filled with the five recruits. Megatronus eyed them over carefully as he approached a bot that had a grey scheme with slight green and blue highlights, the bot also had a yellow visor with small wings that were attached to the back.

"Give me your name, former occupation and alternate mode." Megatronus requested with a stern, commanding voice. The grey bot spoke first.

"I am Leader-1 although my friends gave me the nickname, Pidgeon. I had no former occupation and I transform into a small stealth jet for reconnaissance purposes." Another bot very similar to Leader-1 then approached Megatronus with the only differences being a much larger wingspan and a red, white and blue color scheme with a black head and a grey face.

"My name is Starscream, I was a scientist along with my friend Jetfire before my decision to become a soldier. I transform into a stealth jet much like my friend here, but I use my form to pick off my enemies quietly." A femme then approached with a slim body with not too obvious curves, her color scheme was sort of a pinkish red with slight crimson highlights.

"I am Elita One, I used to be a worker at a brothel before coming here since my father unfortunately was a monster that looked at women only for their bodies and never for their personality, I transform into a small cycle that is made to go through tight corners in order to sneak behind enemy lines." Ironhide turned to Orion and whispered.

"I know a tight corner I would love to get int- ow." Orion elbowed the pervert in the stomach as he watched the next bot approach. This bot had a dark blue scheme with slight gold highlights. He also had a red visor along with a mouthplate on his face and spoke with an electronic voice.

"Designation: Soundwave, occupation: none, transformation: satellite." Megatronus didn't know why, but he took quite a liking to this monotone warrior. The final bot approached, this bot was one that Orion knew he had seen before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it until the older bot spoke.

"My name is Ratchet, I was the official medical officer for Alpha Trion until his demise, I transform into a medical vehicle that has a built-in tractor beam that is used for quickly hauling patients off of the battlefield." Megatronus then took another look at his recruits before he gave his speech.

"I thank you all for coming here. Before I get on with the speech, I have an announcement to make. You all are probably wondering where Ultra Magnus is, the answer is simple, Magnus was relieved from duty after attempting to murder his brother Orion Pax in a fit of rage. Now that we've got that out of the way, all I can say is this. I hope to be gentle but firm when leading you as my friends, Cybertron is on the brink of civil war. A bounty hunter is supposedly building an army that is intended to destroy Cybertron as we know it with the intention of earning credits, we will not let that happen for you are the future of this fine planet and with that said, all I have left to mention is this: Long Live Primus!" The recruits erupted in applause with Megatronus grinning as he looked out at his new soldiers, what he didn't know was there was a green and black figure watching him from afar with one hand at his side and another that was balled up in a fist.

"Yesss... long live Primus indeed, but that won't help you to keep me from claiming my reward. Mark my words Megatronus, your army will have the experience of a lifetime... that will also be their last." The figure then flipped back his right hand to reveal a large rusted hook which he subsequently used to slide down the power lines of Cybertron.


	7. Chapter 7: Never is Here

**Ch. 7: Never is Here**

* * *

><p>(<em>Ratchet's Old Operating Center<em>)

"And that should do it." Shockwave said as he wiped the energon from his optic, staring at his creation with a great amount of interest. Ultra Magnus, the once proud commander of Cybertron's military, was hanging lifelessly by the clean metal chains in his "armor". Shockwave continued to stare for a few more seconds until he finally let Magnus down from his shackles, witnessing him collapse, a loud "THUD!" rang throughout the council building as the former commander came crashing down onto the floor. Shockwave reeled his foot back and thrust it forward, kicking Magnus in the face and waking him up in the process.

"Uggh... wha-what the pit happened to m-" Magnus silenced himself after he took a look at his hands, noticing the new blue knuckle guards and the slight gray tinge to the white. Shocked, the former commander quickly picked himself up and rushed towards a nearby mirror with surprise immediately filling his spark the moment he caught a glimpse of his new appearance. Magnus's armor had a red, blue and white scheme with two huge pylons at the top of his shoulders. Gone was his original small white body and in its place was a massive figure that looked like it could take on anything. Magnus was quite impressed but that bit of interest was overshadowed by his feeling of disgust over the fact that he was essentially wearing someone's corpse. Shockwave crept behind Ultra Magnus with his vocal processors slithering over every word he spoke.

"You obviously are taking this well." Ultra Magnus quickly jerked his body a full 360 so that he was face-to-face with the mad scientist.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Magnus roared as he reeled his fist back, ready to strike the scientist. Shockwave said nothing and blocked the fist with Magnus gritting his teeth, trying to put in as much strength as he could. Shockwave then let go which confused Magnus greatly until he noticed a small circular device on his right knuckle and right before he could say anything, a strong electric pulse coursed through his body. Magnus howled in pain and fell to his knees, clenching his fists when he felt his body begin to shift in shape and form. With a metaphorical grin, Shockwave watched the former commander transform into the troop carrier mode that he specially carved the parts for. Impressed, Shockwave approached the now slumbering Magnus and pounded on the roof of his cab.

"Come now Magnus, you're not allowed to sleep on the job. You've got a council to impress." Shockwave said with a whisper. Magnus said nothing in response to which Shockwave then made the decision to drag Magnus out and show the council then. Shockwave was just about to grab the former commander when he noticed the wheels beginning to rev up and in a few seconds, Magnus sped out of the lab and into the main council room. Enraged, Shockwave rushed towards the fleeing soldier only to stop moments later after witnessing Vector jump down from his podium, slamming his fist into Magnus's cab and knocking him unconscious. The scientist quickly rushed towards Magnus and examined the body with his single optic changing into a blood red right after he finished.

"You put a dent into my creation, how dare you ruin this amazing piece of logic!" Shockwave growled as Magnus transformed back into robot mode. Vector merely smirked in response and walked away from the scientist, angering Shockwave further with every step until he finally left for his chambers. Shockwave looked at the unconscious bot for a brief moment before he suddenly gripped him by the throat.

"Damn it Magnus, I gave you one moment to follow my commands and here you go off and turn yourself into scrap metal. *sigh*... well, at least you'll be good for the scrap pile." Shockwave said in monotone as he carried Magnus to the exit of his workstation and with one powerful heave, he chucked the former commander at the junk pile that rested on the outside and slammed his fist down on the door panel, shutting it immediately, holding no regrets for throwing out his creation.

* * *

><p>(<em>Cybertron Military Base: Training Room<em>)

"First rule of combat is never turn your back to the enemy, second rule is to keep moving and the third is to never underestimate your opponent, the point of this session is to show me your current skills at the moment, therefore giving me an idea on what needs improving, you may begin now." Megatronus's voice said over a speaker right as Leader-1 got into his fighting stance, waiting for his enemy to strike.

"URRAAAGGGGHHH!" Leader-1 quickly turned only to notice a roaring Ironhide planting his foot on his face and bouncing right off of him like a platform and landing gracefully on the floor below.

"Aw come on and you say your name is Leader-1. More like 'Failure-1' if you ask me." Ironhide said with a laugh, causing the gray bots' face to slowly redden with embarrassment.

"Here's my chance." Elita whispered to herself as she held onto a small bar that was in the corner of the room. She scanned her surroundings carefully when she spotted Orion, she noticed the resemblance that the young librarian bared of her father. Feeling her rage take control, Elita lunged at Orion with clenched fists, only to have her strikes blocked by the young warrior and with a grin, Orion slammed his knee right into Elita's gut. The femme staggered in pain causing Orion to quickly approach her with concern in his optics.

"Are you okay Elita?" Orion questioned with Elita shooting him a glare in response.

"You have no right to call me by that name." Elita growled as she walked away from the librarian clerk with Bumblebee quickly attacking from behind with a roundhouse kick that sent Orion careening into a wall.

"You know what they say. Keep your optics on the b-... what's wrong Orion?" Bumblebee said as he noticed the depressed look that the clerk had. Orion picked himself up off the ground before he spoke.

"It's that Elita, she was quite...aggressive with me and I don't know why. I didn't do anything wrong." Orion said while rubbing his chin in a pondering manner. Bumblebee looked Orion directly in the optics and rested his hand on the clerk's shoulder.

"I don't know myself, maybe she hates the way you look. Look Orion, you just met her, don't worry about what she thinks of you." Bumblebee said with a small smile, Orion shifted his gaze between the yellow bot and the exit that Elita walked out of for a few moments, unsure about what to make of the current situation. Deciding not to think about it too much, the young warrior nodded in agreement and got into his fighting stance.

"I'm ready, come on!" Orion yelled with excitement. Bumblebee charged for Orion and threw a punch, Orion quickly shifted his head to the side, feeling the edge of the fist graze his cheek before he countered with a punch of his own. Bumblebee reeled back in pain for a few seconds before rushing back into the fight.

* * *

><p>(<em>Cybertron Military Base: War Room<em>)

Cybertron's war room is home to many a conversation about strategies and tactics. The room was a wide orange structure with several screens that showcased various maps of other worlds, these maps were created over a thousand year span by Alpha Trion, who aimed to provide accurate descriptions of the terrains so that in case a war broke out, the military could quickly respond without delay. This room was currently populated by Prowl and Cliffjumper who were busy conversing with each other about Megatronus' allegiance.

"I don't trust the guy." stated Cliffjumper with a frown. "He comes barging in here, claiming that Magnus went rogue so that he could take command, I ain't buying it."

"I'm unsure about him too." Prowl replied. "But what he said isn't an impossibility, both you and I knew beforehand that Commander Magnus suffered from major stress ever since Trion died. If what Megatronus said is indeed true, then I think that stress must've caught up with him completely." Cliffjumper was not buying his partner's theory but before he could retort, Prowl continued on. "I know you don't believe this but please keep this in mind, judging from what I've seen from taking a look at the holofiles myself during my visits to the library. Ultra Magnus might've built up some malice towards his brother because from what I can recall, Orion and Ratchet were the two Cybertronians that were restraining Nova, this to me indicates that Magnus is possibly blaming Orion for the death of their creator."

"How in the frag do you remember all of that?" Cliffjumper asked, clearly dumbfounded by his partner's knowledge of past events.

"When you've been an officer for so many years, you tend to remember a lot more details then you did before." Prowl said with a smirk.

"I still don't trust him."

"You never trusted anyone Cliff, you never even trusted me when I first met you."

"Well excuse me for caring about our safety!"

"Cliff please, I'm not accusing you of not caring, I'm just explaining my theory."

"...Sorry Prowl, I just... there is something about him that I don't like."

"And your sentiments are shared but now is not the time to complain, there is a war coming and we need all the help we can get, speaking of which, our weapons shipment should be arriving very soon." Feeling that the conversation didn't need to continue any further, the two left the war room behind to check on the progress that the recruits were making, unaware of their enemy's next move.

* * *

><p>(<em>Kaon Outskirts<em>)

The outskirts of Kaon were barren, gunmetal wastelands that were inhabited only by a large delivery convoy traversing across the land with two bots that looked very similar to Prowl at its sides. The two were very different as far as colors went with one having a silver and black scheme with a blue visor while another was blue and yellow with a mouthplate. There was also a third bot that was white with a blue bordered red stripe running across his chest along with a black head and blue visor.

"How long until we reach Iacon Streak?" The blue and yellow bot asked the black and silver one.

"What?!" Streak was struggling to hear which irritated his comrade greatly.

"I SAID HOW LONG UNTIL WE REACH IACON!?"

"Judging by the pace we're going... we'll probably reach it after about thirty minutes at best, but don't worry Smokescreen, we're going to make it." Streak said calmly. Smokescreen's expression quickly softened afterwords as he made his way inside the vehicle and towards the striped bot.

"Hey Jazz, have we come up on any unwanted attention yet?" Smokescreen asked his comrade to which he just nodded no in response before letting out a hearty laugh a few seconds later.

"You've been askin' me that since we left! I get it you're nervous but to constantly ask me about if we will meet resistance?! Man are you as scared as a petro-rabbit!" Jazz said as he slapped his friend on the back. Smokescreen just sat back in the chair beside Jazz before he spoke again.

"Nervous, yes but I'm most certainly not scared. I've taken part in races on Velocitro remember?" Jazz let out another laugh as he flipped up his visor, letting a pair of yellow optics come into view.

"It took a lot of convincin' but yeah, you eventually did race."

"Glad you at least underst-OOF!" Suddenly, both Jazz and Smokescreen came crashing down to the floor as the convoy came to a sudden stop.

"Bridge is out, we're gonna have to find another way around." Streak's words were barely heard by the pair when they were getting back up but once they were, they headed outside to notice the smoking hole in the structure that was once called a bridge.

"What the pit happened?!" Jazz asked while rubbing his sore head, completely unaware of a tan figure that was approaching their vehicle. The figure had dark purple optics with various parts that looked somewhat like a futuristic jeep and a black head with a gray face.

"Oh I don't think you'll live long enough to get an answer." The figure thought as he rubbed the barrel of his Scatter Blaster.

"Looks like someone blasted it apart, I'm reporting back to Pr-" Streak was silenced by two explosive energy rounds that came speeding towards his cranium, blowing it apart in mere seconds upon contact, leaving Streak's corpse to lifelessly fall to the ground right as his two comrades brought out weapons of their own.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Smokescreen screamed right before a tall bot had dropped down behind him and Jazz, the same tall bot that was watching Megatronus's speech moments earlier. Right before Smokescreen had any time to react, the bot had already thrusted his fist through the soldier's chest and crushed his spark, killing him instantly. Knowing that this was not a fight that he could win, Jazz jumped over the side of the convoy and transformed with the two intruders doing the same. Jazz quickly deployed a small dish from the top of his vehicle mode and began to shout.

"This is Jazz reporting in, I got two intruders on my tail and I'm requestin' assistance! I repeat, send assistance immediately!" Jazz finished his message before noticing that his two enemies had begun firing at him. Distracted, the soldier began to swerve back and forth in an attempt to avoid the shots. This lasted for a few minutes until the tan bot deployed a small missile launcher from the front of his vehicle and fired, leaving Jazz with very little time to react as the missile exploded on his right side, knocking him out of his vehicle mode in the process, leaving the soldier to tumble for a few moments before finally getting back on his feet. The two intruders transformed back as well with the tall one deploying his hook right afterwords. Jazz gripped his pistol tightly as he stared his attacker down.

"So you must be the bounty hunter that is starting this war." Jazz said with the tall bot keeping his serious expression.

"Yeah, so what if he is?" The tan warrior said in response with his partner silencing him soon after.

"Finally," Jazz said with a smirk. "a chance to stop a war before it happens." The tall warrior thought nothing of the bot's bravado as he slowly made his approach, dragging his feet with every step. Confident in his abilities, Jazz began to unload as much fire as he could into the bounty hunter, with the latter quickly dodging all of it. Jazz kept firing until he heard nothing but clicks, indicating to him that his current clip was empty but before he could replace it, the bounty hunter had deployed his hook and dug it into his right arm and ripped it off, leaving a mess of energon and wires in the process. Jazz howled in pain, clutching his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding with the hunter just looking on.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked as he was slowly being backed into a large piece of metal.

"If you really must know," The bounty hunter began, "I am the one that strikes fear in the heart of the very galaxy itself," Jazz began to take notice of the long blaster that was forming out of his left arm as he continued. "if there are credits to be earned then you can most certainly expect me." Jazz never expected the first blast that collided with his right leg, leaving nothing but pieces afterword. "This war is not because of personal malice," Suddenly, rust began to quickly develop around Jazz's wound, causing the pieces to begin crumbling into dust. "it is purely for reward and nothing... else." The hunter unloaded another round into Jazz's second leg causing the same effect as the last. "I am... Lockdown and I want everyone to know this message." Jazz suddenly felt Lockdown's spindly hands ripping open his communicator before he spoke three chilling words.

"Never... is... here." It was right after this message that the bounty hunter thrust his talon-like fingers right through Jazz's abdomen and thrust them straight upward, feeling energon pool onto his hands as he ripped through the body and within seconds, Jazz's yellow optics turned a pitch black as his corpse hit the ground and continued to blow away as dust in the wind. Amused with his work, Lockdown turned towards his partner and gave his order.

"Take the convoy and bring it back to base, I'll meet with you soon. Do not fail me Swindle." Swindle merely nodded in response and rushed back towards the direction of the delivery vehicle, leaving the bounty hunter to examine the mangled head that remained of Jazz. He examined it for a few more seconds before he carefully lifted it up to get a better look.

"From the looks of it, I could at the very least get five hundred credits out of this...not good enough." Lockdown thought to himself as he crushed the remains. Dissatisfied with the fact that he had only two corpses to work with, Lockdown transformed and sped off after the weapons convoy.


	8. Chapter 8: Status Lockdown

**Ch. 8: Status Lockdown  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(<em>Cybertron Military Base: Communications Tower<em>)

"Never... is... here." These three words, these three simple words were haunting the mind of Cliffjumper, who was very concerned about what happened to the weapons shipment now that it has been three hours past the deadline. Suddenly, the door to the tower slid open to reveal a very solemn Prowl trudging in.

"Have you heard about what happened to our shipment yet?" Prowl asked with a sad look on his face to which Cliffjumper nodded no in response. Prowl sighed, remaining silent for a few moments before continuing. "I have just received word from the high council that... the convoy is lost... and that none of the crew survived." Cliffjumper's expression changed drastically from being concerned to shocked in a manner of seconds.

"All of them are dead?" Cliffjumper questioned with Prowl nodding solemnly.

"I heard from the council themselves." Prowl said with Cliffjumper not willing to believe it just yet.

"What gave them that idea?"

"It was this message Cliff." Prowl said as he brought out his communicator, he then pushed a small button which played the three chilling words.

"Never... is... here." Cliffjumper still wasn't exactly convinced.

"How did the council even obtain this message?" asked Cliffjumper while he rubbed his chin in a pondering fashion. Prowl's face then twisted into a frightened expression before he spoke.

"Cliff... this message was heard all around Cybertron."

* * *

><p>(<em>Lockdown's Base<em>)

Lockdown's base, otherwise known as Death's Head, was quite dark and almost had the appearance of something out of a horror movie with its very sparse lighting and all-around creepy atmosphere. The room at the current moment was inhabited by only one figure, the bot was being held by a large cage with two spear-like objects supporting it. The figure itself was quite large with mainly a grey and red scheme with a black head and a gold chest, it also had a red visor and a dark mouthplate. Suddenly, the door to the base opened to reveal Lockdown, with Swindle at his right, walking towards the figure with what looked to be a huge stockpile of weapons along with two corpses in tow. Swindle set down the weapons and the two corpses while the bounty hunter approached the cage.

"Hello my faithful pet." said Lockdown with a slither in his voice. The figure growled in response.

"I am a pet to no one." said the figure.

"I believe that you have forgotten that I was the one who captured you and your squadron of knights. I proved that I am stronger, faster and most importantly... smarter than you are and so your words mean nothing to me."

"And I believe that you have forgotten that my capture came after long hours of fighting and during those hours, I caused significant damage by scarring your optic." Lockdown touched his left finger to his green optic and traced the long scar that trailed down his face but he was not angered by this, instead, he grew a small grin as he looked to the side of the large figure and directed his gaze at a smaller bot that had a slightly elongated head with a blue body and two red optics.

"If you won't be cooperative," Lockdown said as he brought out the same blaster he used on Jazz. "then I fear that... an example needs to be made." The large figure's visor lit up with rage right as Lockdown's blaster did the same.

"Don't you dare!" The figure shouted, the bounty hunter formed a small smirk in response.

"I am not daring." Lockdown then unloaded a shot right into the smaller bot's chest, causing the armor to start deteriorating in the exact same fashion as before. The larger bot could only watch as his partner began screeching in agony, reeling in pain before it finally ceased, the rust stopped right at his spark with Lockdown still keeping his sights on the exposed casing.

"Pledge your allegiance to me... unless," The bounty hunter then pointed towards the large bot's injured partner, who was breathing heavily at this point and time. "you would rather see your friend die." The large figure began to shifting his glance repeatedly between Lockdown and his partner for a few moments, the bot was unsure about making a decision for the very first time in his life. The silence lasted for a few more minutes which was starting to make Lockdown more and more impatient until the brute suddenly looked up at the bounty hunter's optics.

"I..." The large bot's voice trailed off with Lockdown looking at him with an expression that showed interest. The figure's mouth then developed into a scowl. "...will do your bidding but let this be a warning fool. I, Grimlock, am not working as your ally." The bounty hunter's face remained emotionless for a few moments before suddenly flaring up with rage, he then cocked his blaster and fired a final shot into the large bot's partner.

"SWOOP!" Grimlock yelled out as he banged his fist against the cell, watching his partner rust away with no possible way of helping him.

"Don't feel pity for your friend, you brought this on yourself!" Lockdown bellowed with rage in his optics, a few seconds had passed before Swoop was completely gone with the only remaining piece being his head. Lockdown then aimed his weapon at the massive brute.

"You'll meet the same fate as your pitiful companion unless you give me the answer that I am looking for! Now tell me," Lockdown began to charge up his blaster. "what is your allegia-"

"Now... now... is that a way to treat a bot." Lockdown turned his head a slight bit to notice a certain purple scientist.

"Who are you?" Lockdown asked.

"I am Shockwave... and I have some information regarding the council." The bounty hunter's interest then peaked right after Shockwave finished.

"What kind of information?" Lockdown inquired with one hand on his chin. Shockwave then tossed a holofile that the bounty hunter caught.

"This holofile contains a map of their headquarters, if you're ready to attack." Shockwave then tossed a small comlink that the bounty hunter caught as well. "Contact me immediately." Shockwave then left the base, leaving Lockdown to examine the two tools that he obtained and after a few minutes, he turned towards Swindle, who was currently polishing an X12 Scrapmaker.

"Swindle, tend to the unruly one." Lockdown ordered.

"I heard your conversation, go get em'." Lockdown couldn't help but let a small smile form after hearing Swindle's reply and left his base, managing to catch up with Shockwave before he took off.

"You made your decision quite quickly." Shockwave said to which Lockdown paid no mind to.

"I'm ready, although I am wondering about what price you're willing to pay." Lockdown questioned. Shockwave's optic then lit up with a bright orange glow, as if it was simulating a smile.

"One billion credits, will that suffice?" Impressed, the bounty hunter flipped down a green view-screen.

"Yesss... it will."


	9. Chapter 9: A Grim Prophecy

**Ch. 9: A Grim Prophecy **

**(credit to Autobot Girl 2013 for this and Ch. 10's ideas)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(<em>Cybertron Military Base: War Room<em>)

"Hello Cliffjumper, I know what you and Prowl are here for" Megatronus said with a grim expression, Prowl and Cliffjumper responded by taking their seats alongside most of Megatronus' recruits with the majority of them having fear in their optics.

"Never is here... I believe I heard this phrase once before but so far my thought processors have turned up nothing but blanks." Prowl said while crossing his arms.

"Well..." Megatronus began as he stroked his chin. "it is very clearly a threat, but like you two, I'm not sure what it means either, none of my opponents said that to me during any of my matches."

"Maybe it could be just a joke... right?!" Starscream said nervously with Megatronus giving him a look in response.

"I understand that all of you are nervous about this, but considering the cold way in which the message was presented, I think it is safe to say that this is no joke." Megatronus said. Starscream then sat back down and began to twiddle his thumbs, the room remained silent for a few moments until a scream rang throughout the room that came from Cy-Kill.

"OH WILL ALL OF YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT! WE'RE ALL GONNA FRAGGING DIE!" Cy-Kill's panic attack then caused almost the whole room to devolve into a band of screaming and cursing. Megatronus and the others desperately tried to calm everyone down with as little shouting as possible, this went on for a few more moments until a loud "BANG!" was heard which silenced the whole room and caused them to turn to see Orion Pax with a smoking pistol pointing up at the ceiling. Just as Megatronus was about to question Orion, the young librarian held up his right hand which stopped the former gladiator from doing so.

"The phrase that all of you were discussing..." Orion calmly began as he gave the pistol back to Prowl. "might be referring to what my creator said back then after the assault on Kaaba 5, there he mentioned that he swore that innocents would never die as long as he was alive and this message was sent many years after his death... whoever sent this message is clearly aware of Trion's passing and is ready to kill anyone he can." Everyone remained quiet after what Orion had just said for a few minutes. Everyone was shifting glances between one another with tension seeming to fill the air until Prowl finally broke the silence.

"If what you're saying is true," Prowl said as he set his hand on the librarian's back. "then I'm afraid a dark age may set... unless we do something about it." Prowl then pushed his seat out, stood up and proceeded to give a speech to the recruits. "Your training procedures will continue, but now it's also going to be under my supervision. You're all our military's next generation and we would hate to see all of you fall at the hands of this terrorist, both me and Megatronus are willing to put our lives on the line for you all, you may be dismissed." The recruits, Prowl and Cliffjumper all got up and left the room with the two exceptions being Orion and Megatronus, who decided to stay behind because of unfinished business.

"Are you... worried at all?" Megatronus asked his friend.

"To tell you the truth, I am... but considering that I have great friends at my side." Orion then looked directly at the former gladiator. "I'm trying to take a more calm and careful approach to this." Impressed with the librarian's calm demeanor, Megatronus thought for a few moments about his next sentence.

"I think that Alpha Trion and your brother would be very proud of you." Megatronus said with Orion seeming to tense up upon hearing him mention Ultra Magnus.

"I was meaning to ask this," Megatronus began. "why was he so enraged with you and why did you come into the arena anyway?" Orion remained silent for a few moments before finally speaking.

"When I was created, I was built for the purpose of being a librarian, my function was to take on Trion's history recording duties and while I did enjoy my job, I had no interest in keeping it for the rest of my existence. So I had a tendency to perform many different actions to try and convince Magnus that I was made for much more than being just a historian, this continued on for quite a while with each time ending with my brother getting more and more irritated, which possibly might've stemmed from Trion's demise. I of course thought nothing of it and continued to look for a way to prove my worth and I believed that I finally found my answer after watching your match with Cognito and several other videos on gladiatorial combat. Excited with my recent discovery and knowing that the gladiatorial games were returning for one night only with free admission, I immediately rushed towards the arena with the intent of becoming your partner and I was quite close to doing just that when Magnus came in and with all of my recent escapades in mind, he just... lost it. I had to fight him, if he wasn't going to realize what he was doing through words then what other action would he listen to? I also feared that he would kill you and Cy-Kill, so *sigh* I guess you could say that I'm willing to do anything I possibly can to protect any innocents." Megatronus was quite touched by his friend's speech. Feeling like he said enough, Orion pushed in his chair and began to approach the door when Megatronus suddenly stopped him.

"Wait! I'm not ready to end this just yet." Megatronus said, the librarian then turned towards his mentor.

"If you're not then I'm willing to listen." Orion replied. Megatronus then let a small smile form for a little bit before shifting into a serious expression.

"I understand why you came to the arena... but I believe that you should've realized Orion, that those games are dangerous and deadly. Like I said before, I've killed a few soldiers by complete accident and let me tell you, those experiences never truly leave you." Ashamed that he even considered coming to the arena, Orion let his head slouch with Megatronus then setting his hand on the clerk's shoulder in response. "But I don't think it should've gone any differently." Orion then looked up at his friend with his optics brightening up with wonder.

"Why is that?" Orion asked, Megatronus then looked down at his friend with a smile.

"Because if it hadn't... then I wouldn't have had the honor to have you as my friend now would I?" Orion's face immediately formed a large smile as he felt coolant welling up from under his optics and he couldn't help but wrap the former gladiator up in a friendly hug which Megatronus returned the gesture, this lasted for a few seconds before they broke it up.

"Shouldn't we be heading towards the training room Orion?"

"Yes... I believe we should." The two then began to head out with Megatronus saying one final remark.

"Orion... considering what you said about being willing to protect others by any means necessary, I want you to remember this quote that I've always lived by." Megatronus said as he entered the commands to lock the door.

"And what would that quote be?" Orion questioned.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." These words made Orion stop and look at his friend in awe. "I want you to keep these words in your memories for all eternity," Megatronus then took a brief pause before continuing on. "even on the rare outcome that I fall into the pit of corruption."

"...I will remember." Orion said with a salute to which Megatronus smiled in response and with a hand gesture, the two continued to make their way towards the training room.

* * *

><p>(<em>Undisclosed<em> _Cybertron Cliff-side_)

"Well... what do you think?" Shockwave asked the bounty hunter who was busy scanning the main council building. After a little bit of scanning, several red blips appeared on the green view-screen, indicating the several security systems and guards that were protecting the building which angered Lockdown greatly.

"Too many security systems, not worth the credits." Lockdown said as he slowly began to walk away. Shockwave quickly cycled through his options until he came across one that was truly ingenious and logical.

"I have another proposition." Shockwave said which caused Lockdown to stop in his tracks and make his way back towards the mad scientist with his blaster deployed.

"Make it quick, my patience is thinning." Lockdown said coldly as he held the blaster at chest-level with Shockwave, who pulled out a small holofile-like object that was labeled "CREATURE STUDIES: PLANET EARTH". He then pressed a small button on the device which then lit up with holographic models of several large creatures with the most notable being a large bipedal creature with two tiny arms and a mouth that was filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth.

"I can apply this to your captives and make a killing force that will be strong enough to tear those walls down." Shockwave said as he pointed towards the council building. Lockdown scratched his chin for a brief moment before making his decision.

"I'm putting my faith into this plan, but let me warn you." Suddenly, the bounty hunter grabbed Shockwave by the head, lifted him up and deployed his hook. "If this fails and the council building isn't at least 80% destroyed... your death will come in its place, do I make myself clear?" Lockdown then began to lightly run the tip of his hook along Shockwave's side, the mad scientist kept his cool however.

"Crystal." Shockwave said. Impressed with his loyalty, Lockdown dropped the scientist and flipped out his communicator.

"Swindle, do you read?" Lockdown questioned as he heard a loud banging sound coming from the other side of the line.

"I read you, I apologize for the noise, the fragging brute will not shut up." Swindle said in response. "What's going on, has that one crank gypped you?" Lockdown then shook his head no.

"He has done that... but he has promised to make it up to me by making a few... modifications to my prizes, make sure that those brutes do not destroy anything valuable." Lockdown ordered.

"Got it." responded Swindle, Lockdown then shut off his communicator and transformed into his vehicle mode with Shockwave doing the same. The two then sped off towards the direction of Lockdown's base.

"I hope that your equipment is adequate enough Vector," Lockdown thought to himself. "because tomorrow, Cybertron... goes dark."


	10. Chapter 10: Rampage

**Chapter 10: Rampage**

* * *

><p>(<em>Cybertron Military Base<em>: _Training Room_)

"Are you sure about this?" Orion asked as he got into his fighting stance.

"I'm sure my friend, after all, you wanted to fight me many days ago remember." Megatronus replied with his arms crossed.

"I remember, but I was just trying to get noticed during those days, this... this is different."

"Orion," Megatronus began, setting his arm on Orion's shoulder. "you have to understand that a war, while different from a gladiatorial match, is still technically the same, it is still essentially fighting to survive." Orion looked up at his friend with a confused look in his optics.

"I'm not sure if I quite get it, wars and gladiatorial fights are the same in some ways but they're still very different. I understand Megatronus that you're trying to help me but I just don't see it yet. I-I just have too much on my mind." Orion said, Megatronus then smiled as he let go of Orion.

"It's alright, you can go but please hurry back, I'm not sure if Prowl and Cliffjumper would approve of this but I'll try as hard as I can to keep them from finding out." Pleased at Megatronus' understanding, Orion ran outside of the building and transformed. Megatronus couldn't help but smile at his partner speeding off into the night but that smile didn't last long as dark thoughts began to fill his mind.

"He's too young, I know I trusted myself before but... his emotions seem to be constantly fluctuating. I'm not sure if I truly made the right decision." Megatronus thought before then leaving to check on the other recruits, completely oblivious to the dark scheme that is slowly brewing.

* * *

><p>(<em>Iacon<em>)

"I'm not sure if I can truthfully do this, *sigh*... I just need some alone time." Orion said to himself while ripping through Iacon's roads at lightning fast speeds. After a few minutes, Orion arrived at the foot of the staircase that led to the large home of the Cybertron Council and sat against the sidewall.

"What the pit is wrong with me?" Orion asked himself. "I want to help out but... for some reason I can't, it's almost as if I fear for the outcome of this war... like, I'm some kind of coward." Disappointed with himself, the young warrior lightly punched the wall behind him.

"Nothing is wrong with you my young friend." Orion's head suddenly jerked to the side to notice Lockdown standing tall before him. Fearful of who he just met, Orion began to back up before Lockdown held out his hand in a nonthreatening gesture which immediately stopped the young warrior.

"Forgive me for scaring you, I never intended on doing so." Lockdown said with his hand still outstretched. Orion, still unsure of the bounty hunter's true intentions, continued to back up.

"Wh-who are you?" Orion questioned in a shaky voice which made Lockdown chuckle.

"Let's just say that I am not from these parts nor am I from this planet." Lockdown explained. Orion kept backing up until he bumped against a large red, white and blue mass of metal.

"I understand your fright, I honestly do. But trust me, I am just sightseer, a tourist if you will. I'm not intending on harming anyo-" A guard suddenly came into view and yelled.

"WE GOT AN INTRUDER!" Lockdown was not shocked when he noticed several guards rushing to surround him with weapons deployed. The bounty hunter was surprisingly calm as he held his hands out, ready for the stasis cuffs that would be slapped on. Orion examined the arrest carefully when his optics suddenly shot open in realization.

"The voice on the communicator." Orion said to himself. "He sent that threat!" Orion quickly covered his mouth right after he noticed Lockdown's gaze resting upon him. Impressed with the young one's intelligence, Lockdown slowly lifted his right arm up to his mouth while keeping his gaze locked on Orion.

"Stop what you're doing!" A soldier barked while cocking his blaster, Lockdown ignored the soldier and pressed a small button on his wrist which began to flash a faint light soon afterward. With a smile, Lockdown turned towards the soldier.

"I hope your defenses are prepared for what is coming." Lockdown said before suddenly flipping down his battle mask and thrusting his arm through the guard's spark chamber, killing him instantly before then deploying his blaster. Enraged, the commander at the top was ready to fire when he felt a shot pierce his side. The commander looked down to notice a fleeing Lockdown with a gun barrel that was smoking from its discharge and in just a few seconds later, the cosmic rust began take its toll as it proceeded to eat away at the bot's torso until it was nothing but dust flowing in the wind with the lifeless corpse collapsing onto the ground. Lockdown escaped into the dark alleyways of Iacon as guards continued to fire. The shooting then stopped when Lockdown was no where in sight.

"Search the area!" One of the guards commanded and in a few seconds, a full search began until a loud roar rang throughout Cybertron a few seconds later. One of the guards pointed toward the alleyway where the sound originated.

"You two, search that alleyway!" The two soldiers immediately began rushing towards the dark area with weapons in hand and once they got far enough, one massive soldier that had a dark blue and grey scheme with armor all around his body, bright green optics and a mouthplate, noticed his partner beginning to slack off and decided to fix this with one quick slap.

"OW!" Uttered the guard as he came crashing to the ground.

"They don't pay you to be lazy Roller!" The massive bot barked.

"Well, I can't necessarily search if I'm DEAD!" The smaller bot retorted.

"You were being lazy and so I fixed the problem!"

"Steel Core, that's what you always thi-" Roller stopped himself as he noticed that Steel's face shifted into an expression that showed he was on high alert. Convinced that his partner was trying to joke with him, the trooper was ready to walk away when Steel knocked him to the side just as a large animal-like foot came crashing down.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS WITH YOU HITTING ME ALL THE TIME?!" Roller bellowed before being promptly shut up by his partner's massive mitts covering his mouth, the two then looked up and were shocked by what they saw. Lockdown was riding on top of a massive bipedal metallic creature that had two striking red optics that seemed to stare daggers into the council building, he was then joined by Shockwave, who rode in on a winged metal creature that had long blue head and a long gold beak like some kind of vast predatory bird.

"I will stand..." Lockdown began as his massive steed's mouth began to illuminate with a red glow. "the rest...shall...fall." Right when he finished, the massive creature fired a red stream from his mouth that completely destroyed the council entrance and all guards in front of it, creating a path for Shockwave to fly in and wreak his own havoc. Orion watched in horror as many soldiers began to scream in agony and began to mentally feel their pain, he then quickly pulled out his communicator but not before taking cover behind the blue structure he was backed into earlier.

"Cliffjumper, Megatronus, anybody on this line come in! This is Orion Pax, I found the bounty hunter and he is currently launching a full-scale assault on the council building with these... large metal creatures, I'm requesting immediate assistance. I repeat, this is Orion Pax, I found the bounty hunter and he is currently launching a full-scale assault on the council building with these large metal creatures, send assistance now!" Orion screamed into the communicator with urgency. Suddenly, a large rifle was flying towards the young warrior's general direction which he caught with ease. Orion then looked up to notice the large hulking bot that was Steel Core staring down at him.

"You're a rookie, right?" Steel asked Orion to which he nodded yes in response.

"Then listen good," The large bot began. "help most likely is on the way but in the case that it doesn't arrive, we will have to do everything we can to prevent that bounty hunter from reaching our leaders, got it." Orion just nervously raised his rifle.

"Good, now stay behind me." The two then proceeded to make their way towards the large gaping hole in the massive building when both Steel Core and Orion were suddenly knocked back by a large explosion. While writhing on the ground in pain, Orion looked up to notice a small tan bot approaching him.

"I love working for this guy." Swindle thought to himself before grabbing Orion by the throat.

"Your destruction will be carried out tonight by yours tru- AAGH!" Steel Core punched the small bot, causing him to drop Orion into his arms.

"I've got no time to lose." Steel Core thought before rushing into the burning building with the half awake Orion in his grasp.

* * *

><p>(<em>Cybertron Military Base: Communications Tower<em>)

Cliffjumper was going about his usual business when suddenly, a series of buzzes began to play which made him rush to decipher the message.

"Cliff...Pax... I found..."

"Come on, don't you go out on me." Cliffjumper said to himself while spinning two dials around. After a few seconds of fiddling with the machine, the message finally came through.

"Cliffjumper, Megatronus, anybody on this line come in! This is Orion Pax, I found the bounty hunter and he is currently launching a full-scale assault on the council building with these large metal creatures, send assistance now!" Shocked at what he heard, Cliffjumper quickly brought out his own communicator and rushed outside the tower onto the streets of Cybertron.

"Attention all soldiers! The council is under attack, head there immediately!" Cliffjumper said before transforming into his vehicle form.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

Chapter** 11: The Battle Begins  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(<em>Iacon: Council Building Ruins<em>)

"Strange, these defenses are quite pitiful for authority as high as the council." Shockwave pointed out as he scanned the area which had several mangled corpses along the sides. Lockdown smirked and turned towards his business partner.

"Keep in mind that they have not seen weaponry quite like this." Lockdown began before flipping down his battle mask. "These are just the grunts, the real council is still most likely going to be a challenge."

"If you may permit me, who are you looking forward to destroying the most?" Shockwave asked with a finger on his "chin".

"Vector, he is mine." stated Lockdown with a clenched fist.

"What has he exactly done?" Shockwave asked, the bounty hunter looked directly into his optics.

"My matter... is personal... understand that point and you may survive after this job." Lockdown said coldly.

"Did you just threaten me?" Shockwave questioned accusingly.

"I prefer to call it a 'friendly warning'." Lockdown stated. Not willing to argue, Shockwave returned his attention towards his front when the sound of crackling wire was picked up by his auditory receptors which made him immediately slap his winged steed in the face.

"Strafe... deal with the threat." Shockwave said right as he jumped off of the large bot. Strafe then let out a terrifying shriek and flew behind Lockdown, which angered him greatly but before he could confront Shockwave, the scientist shot a look at him.

"I had a feeling that someone was following us and so I thought that the most logical approach was to send Strafe to deal with it." Shockwave stated. The bounty hunter just continued to slowly make his way down the long energon-stained corridors.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ugh..." Orion groaned while Steel Core rushed down the halls.

"It would be a lot easier if I could transform," The larger bot thought. "but I must protect this innocent."

"EEEYYYAAAHHH!" A loud shriek reverberated off of the walls as Strafe suddenly came into view and grabbed Orion. Steel Core immediately transformed his hand into a rifle and aimed at the winged beast, trying to find a way to hit the creature without harming Orion. Strafe looked at the young warrior he was carrying and with a mighty toss in the air, he chomped down on Orion which caused him to wake up with screams of agony. He could feel the sharp teeth digging into his body which drew more and more energon with every motion.

* * *

><p>(<em>Skies of Iacon: Military Transport<em>)

The inside of the large silver transport was dimly lit with three seats on both sides, each of them housing different bots of different shapes and sizes with each of them baring a light blue symbol that was in the shape of a hammer. One of the bots was a light aqua color with grey accents on each of his parts, he also had a bullet casing that was housed in his mouth like a cigar. This particular bot looked out at his soldiers with serious blue optics.

"Listen up everyone," The blue bot began. "this call came from our veteran communications expert Cliffjumper, who had told me about an attack." A large green and orange bot began polishing his large shoulder-mounted missile launcher while he listened to his commanding officer's speech. "An attack on the center of our freedom, the great Cybertron council." A smaller blue bot with a single red optic shifted his left hand into a buzzsaw and used what looked like a broken piece of armor to sharpen it. "The council is widely regarded as the descendants of the original thirteen Cybertronians with the leader, Vector, even taking his name from the great Vector Prime." A white bot with green and red markings cocked his Scatter Blaster. "They may not be the best of leaders but they provided us with the best provisions that they could." A green bot with a camouflage pattern with a red and white fembot locked and loaded. "To see all of that go to waste because of some crazy crank makes me sick!" A blue and gray bot with an orange face drew his sword as he stood straight up along with his six comrades. "As your sergeant and commanding officer for the day until Impactor returns from his mission to Gobotron, it is my honor to give you this one command." The hatch to the transport opened up to the view of embers from the burning council building floating up into the clouds, the blue sergeant then turned towards his soldiers. "Let's WRECK N' RULE!" Every soldier let out a cheer of excitement as they jumped out of the transport and into the burning entrance below.

_Later, on the ground..._

"When I get my hands on that fragging bounty hunter, I'M GONNA TEAR HIM APART!" Ironhide roared while speeding down the Iacon streets.

"You and me BOTH!" Megatronus yelled in response.

"Keep calm," Prowl said to his partners. "we're almost there."

"Hey look, they sent the Wreckers!" Cy-Kill pointed out with glee which made Prowl groan.

"Oh wonderful, now it is a matter of IF we can get there before they blow the place up." The former officer grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>(<em>Council Building Ruins<em>)

"What the pit are you doing Vector? We have to go!" Sentinel cried out with a mixture of fear and urgency. Vector just sat there in his podium with a twisted smirk and looked out at the exit to the room, anticipating something to come bursting through. Sentinel then set his arm down on the member's shoulder and proceeded to lightly shake him.

"We have to leave n- URK!" Sentinel was cut off by Vector's arm-blade sheathing itself deep into his abdomen. With his smirk still intact, the council leader eased his head closer to Sentinel's.

"I'm no coward." Vector whispered and soon withdrew the blade from his colleague, letting him drop to the ground. He examined the energon that lingered on his sword before jumping off of his podium. He then made his way towards the door and looked back at his unconscious colleague.

"I won't let Cybertron fall Sentinel," Vector thought before then looking at the door with a cocky smirk, "no one has stopped me yet. Lockdown is a weakling compared to me." and it was with those final words that the council leader made his way out the door.

_Meanwhile..._

"LET GO OF ME!" Orion yelled out as he proceeded to pound at the winged beast's face but to no avail, not even a single dent was made by the young warrior's flailing fists. After getting tired of his prey's constant attempts at freeing himself, Strafe tossed the bot at a nearby wall, knocking him out cold upon impact. Steel Core clenched his fists and looked up at the winged beast with optics filled with burning hatred.

"Harm an innocent will you?" Steel Core thought while looking up at the beast. "Not on my watch." Suddenly, the large warrior's rifle began to shift in shape until it formed a small green spear point which sent Strafe into a rage. The winged beast rushed towards Steel Core with hunger in his optics but before he could chomp down on the warrior, Steel Core performed a combat roll and dodged the strike, he then aimed the green point at Strafe, lined it up with his head and pulled the trigger, launching the green point out like a harpoon which pierced the monster's cranium. Strafe howled in pain as his flight pattern became more erratic and uncontrollable, causing him to slam against the walls of the building repeatedly, dragging Steel Core along with him before then bursting through the ceiling which caused several bits of rubble to fall towards Orion's position.

"Megatronus... help." The young warrior said with a crackling voice as his vision started to become more and more impaired until finally blacking out, signifying that Orion had finally gone into stasis lock. The room remained silent for a few more seconds before suddenly, two members of the Wrecker strike team violently entered the room with a loud "BOOM!".

"I think we could've gone with just a tad bit more subtlety Leadfoot." The green bot said to the red and white femme.

"Subtlety, pfft... honestly I think you should be less cautious Hound for caution leads to missed targets... and I hate missed targets." Leadfoot said with a smirk. Hound immediately placed his hand against his face for a few moments before noticing a flailing winged beast flapping wildly with another bot tailing behind it, being only attached by a green cord.

"Hey Leadfoot," Hound began while tapping on the fembot's shoulder. "our target isn't exactly missed." Leadfoot looked up and developed a big grin the moment she saw the flapping creature.

"Hound... we're going huntin'."

* * *

><p>(<em>Iacon<em>)

"This is NOT how I pictured my day going!" Steel Core thought to himself while trying to wrangle the winged beast. Strafe's shrieks of rage were heard all throughout Cybertron, causing many to look up and watch in awe at the struggle that was going on above and right then was when Megatronus and the others arrived at the foot of the burning structure.

"Alright, what's the plan commander?" Starscream questioned, Prowl remained silent for a few moments while rubbing his chin before then looking the recruit in the optics.

"The plan is this." Prowl began. "Starscream, find another entrance into the building and use stealth to take out the intruders." Starscream nodded before then rushing towards the side of the council building. "Elita, free any hostages that could be inside."

"Roger" Elita said before then drawing her weapons.

"Soundwave, Cy-Kill, I want you to block off the area, we don't want any citizens getting hurt." Prowl ordered, Soundwave and Cy-Kill both gave a salute before then rushing towards the opposite sides of the area.

"Leader-1, I want you t-" The former officer's attention immediately shifted towards Megatronus, who had begun to climb to the top of the council building. Prowl's face shifted into an expression of concern and anger.

"Megatronus, what the pit are you doing?!" Prowl exclaimed which made the gladiator's head immediately jerk towards him.

"Rescuing a soldier," Megatronus said with a stoic gleam in his optics. "don't worry about me, worry about Orion and the others."

"No," Prowl said sternly. "Leader-1 would be better for this job and besides, we need to find Orion and IF that bounty hunter is holding him hostage, we will be in a heap of trouble."

"Orion?!" The former officer jumped for a split-second before then turning a full 360 to notice Ultra Magnus, slightly dented and limping towards him.

"C-c-c-commander Magnus!" Prowl exclaimed as he rushed towards the former commander. "Is that you?" Magnus nodded before then looking towards the entrance to the council building but not before Ironhide's fist came crashing into his face, sending the tall soldier to the ground with a loud thud. Prowl immediately shot a look at the recruit to which he just shrugged in response.

"Sorry, needed to get it out of my system." Ironhide said as he outstretched a hand towards Magnus, who took it immediately.

"I understand," Magnus began as he rotated his shoulder joint. "but let's not focus on that right now, what I want to know is what in the name of Primus is going on here?!" With a serious expression on his face, Megatronus dropped down to the ground below and made his way towards Magnus.

"Considering that our issue right now is much more dire, I will assist you but mark my words Magnus, if you as much as leave a small chip in Orion's colors." Suddenly, Megatronus' optics flashed a bright red for a brief second as he pushed Magnus up against a wall. "I will see to it that YOU are wiped out!" Prowl immediately set his hand on Megatronus' shoulder, trying to calm down the raging gladiator. After about a minute, Megatronus slowly loosened his grip on the former commander and looked at Prowl.

"I'm fine, I just... nearly lost a bit of my control there." Megatronus said while rubbing his head, he then looked towards Leader-1 with a stern look. "Magnus is none of our concern, focus on the winged beast and track it."

"What about you?" The recruit asked with a concerned look.

"Prowl, Magnus and I have a bounty hunter to catch, now go." Megatronus ordered, Leader-1 then transformed and took off in the direction of where Strafe flew off to. The former gladiator then turned to face his companions with a serious look on his face.

"Alright, let's roll out!" Megatronus called out and immediately afterward, the three rushed into the building with weapons deployed, ready to face Lockdown and his forces.

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright Soundwave, show me what you got." Cy-Kill said with his hands on his hips, Soundwave then raised his hand up to his chest where a small button popped out of the top of his right side and was pressed down.

"Rumble, Laserbeak, eject! Operation: Roadblock" Soundwave called out as his chest suddenly sprung open and launched out two blue and red blocks that transformed into a humanoid and condor-like creature respectively. The former gladiator's jaw dropped at the sight of the two bots that were no smaller than a minibot, helping with the creaton of a barrier. Interested in this discovery, Cy-Kill approached Soundwave.

"So, are they..."

"Negative, my tiny companions are merely drones. No personality, no spark." Soundwave said with his vocoder-like voice, cutting Cy-Kill off completely. The former gladiator then let a small smile develop as he watched the two drones at work.

"This reminds me so much of Gobotron," Cy-Kill thought. "it especially reminds me of Dr. Go's son who he always referred to as 'Scoot' or 'Scooter' because of his small size. I miss Dr. Go, I never really found out if he survived or not due to me being put in a hibernation-like state when I initially escaped the planet." Before Cy-Kill could ponder this more, Soundwave's hand cut through the air at lightning speed and hit the gladiator right on the back.

"Focus on your task." Soundwave said while walking towards his small partners. With a hint of annoyance, Cy-Kill then walked alongside Soundwave and prepared to work.

* * *

><p>(<em>Council Building Ruins<em>)

Lockdown and Shockwave continued to make their way down the long corridor in complete silence, silence that kept the bounty hunter on his toes. Suddenly, a huge chunk of metallic rubble flew through the air and collided with Shockwave's chest which knocked him unconscious. Lockdown's optics flared for a split-second as he recognized who their assailant was.

"Vector... at last." Lockdown said before then jumping down from his large steed and onto the ground below, just as Vector's figure came into view.

"Ah... Lockdown, it has been so long old fr-"

"Don't you even bother with formalities!" Lockdown growled, Vector immediately let out a small chuckle.

"Why not, a little kindness goes a long way and as far as I can tell, you could definitely use a bit of kindness in your life." Vector said which made Lockdown's optics flare up again with anger.

"You... you were MY partner many years ago and you left for this life of luxury." The bounty hunter began.

"So?" Lockdown ignored Vector's comment and continued speaking.

"But that is not all, you abandoned me and you threw out most of my prizes, including the legendary 'Knights of Cybertron'. That is something that I cannot forgive." Vector's expression immediately changed from a smirk to a dark stare that lasted for what felt like hours. Lockdown flipped down his battle-mask and began to approach the council member.

"What's wrong Vector?" Lockdown asked with a condescending tone. "Are you... frightened by the past... coming back to finally tie up loose ends?" The bounty hunter, without looking back, made a hand signal for his steed to leave him. Vector heard the loud banging noises that the beast was making as it ran off but payed no mind to it. Lockdown then deployed his hook and slowly glided it across Vector's chest as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart... piece by piece." Suddenly, Vector deployed his blades and made a diagonal slice for Lockdown, who avoided it immediately with a well-timed dodge roll. Enraged, Vector charged for the bounty hunter and prepared to impale him. Lockdown immediately deployed his blaster and fired at the blade, watching as the jagged piece of metal crumbled into dust.

"No weapons," Lockdown began while retracting his blaster. "this is a fight of true skill, not a cowardly firefight." Vector stared at the bounty hunter before then shifting his gaze to his broken blade, he proceeded to shift his gaze between the two objects for a few moments before finally retracting his weapon. The two bots proceeded to stare each other down and paced around the room, an unnerving tension began to fill the room, the silent pacing continued for a few more seconds before the two suddenly stopped.

"HHUUAAAGGHH!" Vector roared before breaking off into an almost primal run with Lockdown doing the same, the two raised their fists and launched them forward at the exact same time, causing the knuckles to collide and grind with one another. After a few seconds, Lockdown jerked his knee upwards into Vector's abdomen, cutting open the warrior's stomach with his sharp kneepad. Vector staggered and had no time to react to the bounty hunter's follow-up punch which came crashing into his face thus sending him falling to the ground with hands up. Vector lowered his hands to reveal a cracked left optic which caused Lockdown to let out a small sadistic chuckle.

"You always considered me to be the inferior one," Vector immediately jumped up and lunged for Lockdown, only to have his right side caught on Lockdown's hook. "oh how the tables have turned." The bounty hunter finished before then ripping out a huge chunk of Vector's side, causing the leader to howl in pain and grasp at his wound.

"Are you getting soft in your old age?" Lockdown questioned, silence lingered for a few moments before Vector then locked optics with the bounty hunter.

"No, I'm just getting started." Vector said before then deploying his own battle mask.

* * *

><p>(<em>Iacon<em>)

"Come on little birdy, stay still for mama." Leadfoot said while staring down the scope of her sniper rifle at the winged beast, Hound couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Are you seriously trying to coax a winged monster into staying still?" Hound said while still giggling which made Leadfoot scoff.

"What can I say, sometimes all you need is a woman's touch." Leadfoot said with her gaze still on the scope.

"Is that what you call it," Hound began while crossing his arms. "because I would just call it craziness."

"That's why we became sparkmates." said Leadfoot with a smirk. The color of Hound's face appeared to change into a very faint red soon after.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ow, watch where you're shooting!" Steel Core called out soon after being hit by one of Leader-1's rounds.

"Sorry, this one is a crafty little bugger ain't he?" The recruit said as he transformed back into robot mode.

"He most definitely is," Steel Core began. "hey listen, if you could hand me a blaster it would be much appreciated."

"Sorry, I don't have a blas- WOAH!" Leader-1 exclaimed as a long energy round just barely missed his head.

"Is someone else shooting at us?!" Steel Core yelled.

"Apparently so." Leader-1 said in response which made Steel Core sigh.

"Well this is just fraggin' perfect." cursed Steel Core. Another shot flew through the air, this time it collided with Strafe's left wing joint, destroying it completely. With a long shriek of pain, the winged beast started dropping at rapidly increasing speeds. Seeing his chance, Steel Core used the momentum to launch himself onto the winged beast's back and attempted to control the trajectory of the fall.

"Come on you piece of slag, work with me." Steel Core said while trying to wrangle the beast, eventually he managed to find a empty road where Strafe immediately crashed down, leaving a large crater upon impact.

"Well, at least that is one threat down." Steel Core thought to himself while he dismounting the beast, however, he noticed the face of absolute suffering that Strafe had which filled Steel Core with remorse.

"He may be a monster, but that sure as pit doesn't mean that he has to suffer." Steel Core thought to himself before cocking his rifle, he then aimed for Strafe's head and hesitated for a few moments before then firing a round right into his skull, killing him instantly.

"May Primus treat you well." Steel Core whispered before then looking at the council entrance. "But now is not the time for grief for I've got a bounty hunter to stop." The large soldier immediately transformed and rushed inside the entrance with Leader-1 following behind.


End file.
